9 años despues
by Rey Khon
Summary: Los jovenes de MH tienen ya descendencia,capitulo previo a MH NEXT GENERATION...
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es un dia realmente especial para nosotros, mi esposo y yo entramos de puntitas al cuarto de nuestra princesa., la cual aun sigue dormida, su papá trae un delicioso pastel de fresas, su favorito y arriba del mismo, le hemos colocado una bellísima tiara de diamantes que el le compro, es una tradición que Poseidon ha tenido con nuestra nena, cada año le regala una corona y en su elegante estante, lleva 8…hoy, es la novena joya para ella, me acerco a su bella carita y la beso diciéndole:

-feliz cumpleaños, pequeña diosa

Ella sonríe y sin abrir sus ojitos,me rodea el cuello con sus bracitos abrazandome

-te amo mamita

Yo la alzo orgulloso de la hermosa niña frente a mi.

Dios….como la adoro

-y yo a ti princesa-

Su padre esta sonriendo feliz prendiendo la velita de cumpleaños de la bebe

-y para mi no hay abrazo?-pregunta "sentido"

Allysa rie y se cuelga del cuello de su padre el cual la llena de besos

-feliz cumpleaños preciosa!te amo demasiado-

-y yo a ti! Muchos besos papi?

-muchos muchos-dice el jugando con la nena la cual rie al sentir la barba de su papito en el cuello, siempre le ha hecho cosquillas

Allysa a crecido si es posible, mas hermosa cada dia, su fina piel blanca es el marco ideal para sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a mi sortija, su naricita fina y esos labios tan parecidos a los mios, tiene el cabello castaño de su padre, el cual lleva largo y ensortijado, es una preciosidad de niña mas todos juran que es igual a mi, yo solo se, que ella , Dean y su padre, son lo que yo mas adoro, la niña se sienta en mi regazo sintiendo mi energía como cuando era una bebe, suele recargar su cabecita en mi, eso no ha cambiado, su codependiencia conmigo ha aumentado con los años, Allysa y y yo somos muy unidos, beso su frente y le digo:

-pide un deseo

-que pido?-nos pregunta

-mm, puedes pedir que papi se compre un auto nuevo-dice Poseidon como si nada

-es mi deseo, no tuyo!-rie la bella

-es verdad,amor, espera a que sea tu cumpleaños

-pero ellos apagan siempre mis velas-reclamaba mi esposo

-porque te gusta que lo hagan-sonrei

-cierto, ok, pues, que deseas pelona?-

-no se…realmente no deseo nada-dice honestamente

-alguna nueva muñeca?

-nop-

-un nuevo celular?

-nop-

-ver a Logan?-susurro en su oído, ella rie nerviosa tapándose la carita

-que dijiste?-pregunta su papá celoso

-yo nada papi!-rie la nena-ya se, Que Dean ya no se meta en lios en la escuela

-muy buen deseo-dije mientras ella apaga la velita-por cierto, debemos ir el lunes al colegio, debemos reparar la mesa que rompió-

-otra mas?-pregunta mi esposo asombrado

-estaba parado en ella bailando y se rompió, por eso se fue a detención ayer dos horas

El dios del mar resopla "molesto" se que miente ya que Allysa me dijo que cuando Dean se lo conto, estaba muerto de la risa, mi pequeña diosa esta saboreando el pastel con su dedito y le recuerdo:

-debemos esperar a tu hermano, arréglate mientras llevamos el pastel abajo y desayunamos, de acuerdo? Tu fiesta es a las 5

-okidoki-dice feliz

Le doy un beso mas y Poseidon igual , salimos de la habitación, ella toma su iphone lo enciende y sonríe ante la cantidad enorme de mensajes que tiene, siempre en sus cumpleaños, espera a que yo sea el primero en felicitarla para despues, recibir la de los demás,su sobrina Nefertiti le hizo un collage de ellas dos con el típico: feliz cumpleaños Allysa!te adoro!, su prima Kat tuvo la misma idea y aunque la hija de Cleo y Persefone rivalicen en todo, las tres se llevan muy bien, Sam, el hijo de Thad y Clawdeen también le manda saludos tempraneros asi como Derek, Stiles, Ivo, el pequeño Kenny, Cas, pero el que mas hace feliz a mi nena, es uno que dice: HBD, (nos vemos mas tarde) LH, el príncipe de los vampiros le mando un mensaje a mi pequeña que la hace sonreir bellamente

Su padre y yo llevamos el pastel abajo para departir con los niños cuando el me detiene

-espera..

-que pasa amor?-pregunto preocupado de su rostro, mas el me jala hacia si dándome un apasionado beso que correspondo al momento, siento como baja su mano a mi trasero y lo estruja hacia si

-cielo, los niños-pido agitado mientras el esta besando mi cuello, eso me prende enseguida y me deleito con sus labios, no hemos perdido en absoluto esa pasión que siempre nos ha caracterizado-

-te amo-me confiesa agitado- te adoro por darme unos hijos hermosos y de los cuales estoy orgulloso

-gracias también a ti por eso-sonrio feliz pasando mis brazos por su cuello- y sabes de sobra que te adoro mas que a mi propia vida

-me lo demuestras esta noche?

-mmm, que tienes planeado?-pregunto coqueto

-despues de la fiesta, tu, yo a solas, baño de burbujas y una desenfrenada noche de pasión

-me encanta esa idea-acepto de inmediato besándole –pero ahora, ve por los niños-

-es necesario?-me pregunta deseoso

-aja…anda hermoso…te espero abajo

-no podemos ni siquiera tener unos minutitos a solas?-

-mas tarde te sorprenderé-digo besándolo sin parar-ahora, ve por los chicos-

-ok-sonrie el-eres sexy

-y tu mas…te amo…no tardes-

-promesa-

Y me mira bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa de picardía que no se la quita nadie, va hacia el cuarto de Dean tocando y entrando

-pollo., arriba, es cumple de tu hermana, despierta-

Solo una bola de cobijas esta sobre la cama que ni se mueve, mi esposo va hacia ella y la sacude

-Dean, DJ, arriba, el pastel esta abajo y debemos almorzar con Allysa, vamos

Nuestro nieto se quedo a dormir anoche, esta del otro lado de la cama con una cobijita en sus brazos, se quita los edredones y un atractivo rostro se asoma, con cabello negro, hilos dorados en el, ojos tatuados a la usanza egipcia saluda al nuevo dia

-es cierto!es cumple de Allysa!-se levanta como de rayo el pequeño faraón y trata de zafarse de sus cobijas diciendo-buen dia abue!

-eh! Soy Poseidon, ya te he dicho que no me llames abuelo-le pide mi esposo, DJ rie y entra al cuarto de baño, mi marido brinca a la cama y trata de despertar a nuestro hijo

-pollo, pollo, pollo, pollo, pollo-le molesta picándolo sobre las cobijas sin cesar-pollo pollo pollo pollo!

-queeeeee?-dice el niño sin emerger de los edredones-Dad….vete a tomar tu ritalin y déjame en paz-le suelta con sarcasmo

Poseidon rie y lo vuelve a sacudir

-levantate príncipe, anda, es cumple de pelona

Dean quita sus colchas de la cara y un precioso rostro se asoma, mi hijo es tan guapo o mas que su padre, sus ojos azules tan profundos que los de Allysa, su mandibula fuerte denota que es griego a morir, Y su cabello igual al de su padre,han hecho de el, el azote de las niñas en las escuelas en las que ha estado, aunque odie aceptarlo porque soy muy celoso con mi hijo, su voz cada dia se parece mas a la de Poseidon

-daddy….sabes que respeto tu vejez, y se que en esta etapa de tu vida solo duermes poquito por culpa de tu vejiga pero yo necesito dormir mis 8 horas-

Su padre en lugar de regañarlo, se muere de la risa, Dean aprovecha para volver a acomodarse

-nadie te manda jugar hasta tarde video juegos, anda….arriba

-paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-olvidalo, anda, arriba, despierta como cuando eras chiquito con: tu eh eh eh-

-a los 7 meses era encantador, si hago eso ahorita, es retraso mental declarado

-hijo, deja tu sarcasmo, mamá nos espera

-mama me ama y quiere que me conserve bello -

-Dean, DJ esta aquí y por eso se quedo a dormir, para almorzar con tu hermana, se que es sábado y siempre acostumbras levantarte hasta las 2 pero es el cumple de tu hermanita y además, tenemos que preparar la fiesta …anda, además, la proxima semana sera el tuyo y querras que todos nos despertemos temprano para felicitarte

Pollo suspiro mirando a su padre

-ok, vale…te doy el punto

-buen niño, parate a ducharte

-en cuanto salga DJ, no me gusta comparar mis cosotas con sus cositas

Poseidon volvio a reir con lo que su hijo decía, beso su cabecita y salio, DJ salía del baño como pato mojado

-te toca-decia feliz

Dean solo lo veia con una ceja alzada como diciendo: no? Apoco!

-sobrino mio de mi…. Porque estas tan emocionado? Parece que es tu fiesta y no la de mi hermana-pregunta mi hijo levantándose- y si mal no recuerdo, tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana

-bueno…ya lo se, pero los cumple de Allysa siempre me han emocionado…tu sabes que yo los quiero mucho a los dos, pero ella…no se, es mi tia favorita

-solo tienes una tia-responde Dean

-si, ya se, pero, le compre un obsequio y queria ser el primero en entregárselo-

-mis padres ya se adelantaron, siempre son los primeros en felicitarla y en obsequiarle una tiara

-si, lo se,bueno…sere el segundo, tu que le compraste?

-tiene el mejor de los regalos…ser mi hermana-sonrie orgulloso-que no es razón suficiente para ser feliz?

DJ rie al oir la "modestia" de su tio

-debatible!

Allysa baja despues de arreglarse en el cual se toma mas de media hora, su iphone no ha dejado de sonar todo el tiempo, es una de las niñas mas populares en su escuela y su Facebook esta avisándole de las notificaciones que tiene, llega al desayunador y se sienta en mis piernas

-que hay de comer?-me pregunta mirando todo con curiosidad y esbozando una sonrisa, un letrero de : "Happy Birthday Princess" cruza toda la cocina

-tu favorito, Hot cakes con Tocino-

-yummi!-dice feliz

-tendremos tanto dulce en el desayuno que tendremos que hacernos el test de diabetes-responde su padre con sarcasmo

-no importa!es mi cumpleaños y todos deben comer muchas golosinas

-lo que mi princesa mande-sonrio besándola

-mami…no me has dado mi obsequio-me pide mirándome con sus ojitos encantadores-

-no? Y que es lo que mi nena desea?-

-pues saber que me van a regalar ustedes dos

-cielo, le compramos algo a esta pequeña pelona?

-no lo se amor…tu que opinas?

-mmmm…que quizás tenemos su regalo en la sala-

-en verdad?!-pregunta emocionada

-quizas..quizas…papá quiere ir por el?

-sus deseos son ordenes-sonrie Poseidon levantándose y yendo por el regalo

-que es mami? Que es?-dice la bella feliz

-porque no esperas a abrirlo?-le sonrio abrazándola

-anda dimeeee!

-no seas curiosa princesa, se que te gustara, papi y yo lo buscamos expresamente para ti

Mi marido llegaba con un enorme obsequio y mi hija aplaudia emocionada, lo dejo en la mesa y ella presurosa lo comienza a abrir

-y tu que te tardaste tanto en decorarlo, amor-rie mi esposo grabando con su celular a nuestra niña

-te dije que rompería la caja

La carita de Allysa se ilumino al ver lo que contiene el regalo

-un cachorritooo!-

Mi princesa saca un pequeño poodle mini toy color café que luce un coqueto moñito en la cabeza

-esta precioso!-sonreia dichosa, ella nos habia estado pidiendo una mascota desde que era mas bebe, mas nosotros deseábamos que creciera para poder darle esa responsabilidad, aunque Allysa era muy prudente y sobre todo, comprometida con sus cosas

-te gusta mi amor?-pregunto Poseidon sonriendo al ver a su hijita feliz

-si papi!esta divino, gracias! Gracias a los dos-nos beso la nena

-disfrutalo cielo, pero sobre todo, cuídalo muy bien

-lo hare!lo prometo

-uuuy, que perro mas marica-dijo Dean recargado en la puerta y sonriendo

_**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, el ultimo fic de esta saga de MH**_

_**Un salto en el tiempo para ir conociendo poco a poco a los que llevaran las aventuras en la siguiente parte de esta increíble aventura que inicie hace un año y que al fin llevo a termino**_

_**XD**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir mis historias, se que a algunos no les gusto el rumbo que tomaron o preferían otras parejas pero, un autor hace siempre lo que le dicta su corazón y no lo que la gente desea porque si es asi, entonces no es un escritor de verdad si no que solo desea la aceptación de los demás, siempre hay que arriesgarse aun cuando algunos no les guste o no les parezca, siempre fui criticada, copiada, atacada y sobre todo, envidiada en este apartado y solo quiero decirle a todos aquellos que lo hicieron**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Porque me converti en alguien mejor a sus desprecios y también porque conoci, a personas fieles que siguieron conmigo y me demostraron que un fan, es aquel que expresa su descontento o su admiración con comentarios, sin que esperen nada de mi y yo les agradezco infinito por ello**_

_**Nos vemos despues**_

_**Rey KhON**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Allysa al momento resoplo molesta

-no le digas nada a mi cachorro

-tiene moño

-pero es azul-reclamo su padre-es de niño

-los niños no se ponen moños en la cabeza

-pollo, tu usabas los sombreritos de tu hermana-

-papaaa!-reclamo al momento Dean

DJ llego directo con su tia y le dio un obsequio

-feliz cumpleaños Allysa-dijo el joven faraón abrazándola y besándola-que cumplas muchos mas

-gracias DJ!-le sonrio ella feliz-

-porque yo no tengo un perro?-reclamo nuestro hijo sentándose a la mesa a mi lado

-si me recuerdas en donde estan: la tortuga, el hámster, la iguana, los pescados, y la tarantula te dire porque no tienes uno-respondi acariciando su cabello

-en el jardín-rodo el los ojos

-exacto, el cual parece cementerio de mascotas, pollo,hasta que no madures un poco, no podremos darte esa responsabilidad-

-madurar? No soy fruta

-muy gracioso, felicita a tu hermanita

-fine-dijo levantandose y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza diciéndole al oído: feliz cumpleaños, guapa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Dean!que me regalaste?

-mi presencia!que no es suficiente?

-emm, nop, ya en serio…que me compraste?

-porque eres tan interesada Allysa? Confórmate con estar sanita, bonita y ser mi hermanita, ok?-le palmeo la cabeza el tuno sentándose nuevamente

-eso no es justo!tu siempre me das una lista de cosas que quieres cuando es tu cumpleaños y yo siempre te compro algo, pero tu jamas me regalas nada

-claro que si!-

-claro que no!

-el año pasado te regale un peine

-gran cosa!

-mi trabajo me costo comprarlo

-de hecho…te lo encontraste en casa de Kenny-interrumpio DJ mirando la discusión

-iuuuk!me diste un peine usado?-dijo la niña con desden-te pasas!

-Poseidon-pedi yo a mi esposo para que parara la discusión

-ok, ya basta a los dos-interrumpio mi marido-vamos a desayunar, comeremos pastel y ya nos ocuparemos de los regalos mas tarde

Allysa hizo un mohín molesto y fue a sentarse en mis piernas, estaba furiosa con su hermanito, Dean comia como si nada mientras DJ trataba de contentar a la pequeña diosa

-abre mi regalo

-es verdad, linda, abre el obsequio de DJ

Ella suspiro abriéndolo y sonrio al ver un hermoso collar un dije de princesa pendiendo de el

-gracias!es muy hermoso

-te gusta?

-me encanta!tu si me quieres mucho DJ-la nena se levanto a besar a su sobrino en la mejilla, pollo seguía comiendo como si nada

El perrito ladraba para que su amita le hiciera caso, ella lo levanto y dijo:

-puedo llevarlo a que conozca a Nemo?

-pero vuelve enseguida para que termines de almorzar

-si mami!-sonrio ella saliendo con DJ detrás

Yo mire a mi esposo para instarlo a que hablara con nuestro hijo, su padre tosio y pregunto

-no le compraste nada a tu hermana?

El seguía comiendo

-nop-respondio con la boca llena

-Dean, no hagas eso-pedi

-mami, el me esta preguntando

-espera a que comas y luego responde

El bebio leche, se limpio la boca , tosio para aclararse la garganta y dijo:

-amado y respetado padre, temo decirte que no le compre un solo obsequio a su hija consentida, por tu atención, gracias

Y volvio a comer mas hot cakes, lo dicho,yo clone a mi marido!

-Allysa tiene razón, ella siempre te regala en tu cumpleaños, y recuerda que es la otra semana, junta su dinero para tu obsequio, creo que tu hermana desea que hagas lo mismo

-pero no se que le gusta!

-preguntale. Asi podemos ir a buscar su regalo ahora mismo-dijo Poseidon ofreciéndose a llevarlo-

-no va a querer nada, esta de tripona-

-Dean

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-hazlo por mi-pedi

El me miro con sus ojitos suplicantes y yo hice lo mismo, suspiro y dijo:

-ok..ire ahora mismo

Yo me acerque a besar su mejilla

-gracias mi vida, eres un amor

El se recarga en mi sintiendo mi energía, mis dos hijos son muy mimosos conmigo

-pero solo lo hago por ti, porque sabes que te adoro

-y yo te adoro a ti-beso de nuevo su cabecita-anda, termina para que papi te lleve

-si mami-

Mi esposo me sonríe guiñándome un ojo, el sabe que yo siempre suelo convencerlos a ambos con mi cariño.

Dj esta cerca de su tia quien esta mostrándole su pescadito a su nueva mascota, el cachorro pone una patita en la pecera como deseando tocar a Nemo

-no hagas eso, el es como tu hermanito, asi que debes de cuidarlo bien

Su sobrino acaricia la cabecita del cachorrito

-esta muy bonito tu perro

-si verdad-sonrie la bella- mis papitos se lucieron

-eso creo…siempre te dan buenos obsequios

-tambien a ti, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños

-si-sonrie DJ- espero que mi papá me de lo que le pedi

-y que le pediste?

El niño se sonroja y solo se rasca nerviosamente la cabecita

-este…mejor esperemos a verlo…dime…estas enojada con Dean?

-pffff, se pasa

-no le hagas caso

-DJ tu siempre lo defiendes-dice ella molesta

-y tu también…ambos, por eso es como es…recuerdas las travesuras que hacia de bebe?

-por supuesto-rie Allysa- si se metia en cada lio-

-y nosotros siempre hemos estado para ayudarle, el te ama, eres su hermana y aunque se le olvide juntar para tu obsequio, sabes que siempre termina dándote una sorpresa

-bueno…eso si-acepta la niña-ok, esperare al final del dia a ver que me regala, solo espero que no sea otro peine usado

-claro que no-sonrie su sobrino el cual mira embelesado el rostro de su tia, estaba por preguntarle algo cuando escucharon que se abre la puerta, Nefi, la segunda hija de Cleo y Deuce llega con una dotación de globos de helio, todos diciendo: feliz cumpleaños

-Allysaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grita feliz-feliciades!

Ambas se abrazan y leona llega con su esposo de la mano

-pero si hoy cumple mi princesita-dice la egipcia besando a mi nena-te amo preciosa, feliz dia

-gracias Clo-responde la festejada, en eso, Deuce la alza dandole vueltas haciéndola reir

-9 vueltas para mi hermosa hermanita!

-no Deucey! Bájame!-rie ella divertida, DJ llega a salvar a su tia

-Dad! Apenas va a desayunar, no vaya a enfermarse

-oh, lo lamento hermosa-la baja el chico besándola, Deuce no ha cambiado en nada, solo es un poco mas musculoso que antes, a el y su esposa les sento genial el matrimonio-

-que pasa aquí?-pregunta mi esposo llegando al oir el escandalo-aah son ustedes

-hi Dad! Llegamos a tiempo?

-como siempre, creo que huelen la comida

-jarvis cocina mejor que yo asi que, aguántate leon que venimos a almorzar-reclama Cleo con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina a buscarme

-abuelito Pose, mira lo que le trajimos a Allysa-dice la hermosa niña de cabello negro tan parecida a su madre, mi marido la besa y le acaricia su naricita

-gracias primor, pero si me dices abuelo una vez mas, te desheredo

-okidoki-sonrie la pequeña –que besho perroooo!-dice fascinada del cachorro

-me lo regalaron mis papitos

-adivina que! Mi mami va a llevarnos al spa para que nos hagan un tratamiento en la cara!

-para?-pregunta Allysa con extrañeza

-para que nos veamos divinas en la fiesta, además, pueden peinarte! Sera todo un dia de tratamientos de belleza

-pero….no ira mi mami-respondio de pronto nerviosa

Deuce y mi esposo se miraron, Allysa no solia salir sin mi

-solo serán unas horas!

-pero…es mi cumpleaños….y yo quiero estar con mi mami

-tu mami esta aquí, no pasara nada

-no quiero-dijo asustada corriendo a la cocina

-siempre con tus tonterías!-la regaño DJ

-Allysa-corrio Nefi detrás de ella y su hermano la siguió, Deuce llamo a sus hijos pero ambos estaban ya en la cocina

-no deja un rato a Al no es asi?

-yep-respondio Poseidon-en casa es muy independiente, y Dios sabe lo que batallamos el primer dia de clases pero le gusta la escuela, solo que no le gusta pasar tanto tiempo sin su madre

-y nosotros que pensábamos que se le habia quitado de bebe-sonrio Deucey

-se hara mas independiente con el tiempo-le palmeo la espalda mi esposo a su hijo-es pequeña aun

Llegaron a la cocina y Allysa estaba aferrada a mi llorando, escondia su carita en mi cuello, parecía realmente asustada

-shhh, no llores mas mi amor, nadie va a llevarse a mi nena lejos si ella no quiere

-no quiero-decia en voz bajita para que solo yo la escuchara-

-de acuerdo, no dejare que nadie se lleve a la beba de mamá., ya tesoro, tranquila

-asi o mas chiflada?-pregunta Dean aun comiendo

-dejala-le codea DJ molesto

-no queríamos hacerte llorar princesa-le acariciaba Cleo el cabello-solo deseábamos que nos acompañaras

-ella no esta acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo sin mi-le sonreí a mi nuera-y menos en su cumpleaños, gracias a las dos, quizás solo la lleve a que la peinen, asi podre esperarla, te parece mi amor?

La festejada estaba recostada sobre mi pecho jugando con un botón de mi camisa y decía despacio un "si" con su cabecita, lo máximo que la niña pasaba sin mi eran dos horas, cuando tuvo su primera pijamada con sus primas en casa de Persefone, Hades tuvo que traerla llorando a las 12 de la noche, su primer dia en el kínder fue lo mismo, se habia pegado a mi pierna sin soltarme que termine llorando con ella, asi que decidimos que perdería un año escolar para intentarlo al siguiente, que su hermanito estuviera también, fue asi como Allysa pudo estar en la escuela, porque sabia que tenia que cuidar de Dean, mas siempre estaba conmigo, no le gustaba separarse y yo siempre adore esa dependencia de mi hija para conmigo, solia correr a buscarme si me le perdia por unos minutos, pero tenia que aceptar, que tenia que trabajar en ello para volverla mas dependiente de mi.

_**Hola a todos, vengo a responder dudas y cuestionamientos con respecto a este ultimo fic:**_

_**Derek es el sobrino de Clawd**_

_**Stiles es el hijo de Persefone y Hades**_

_**Use los nombres de la serie Teen Wolf porq soy 10000% sterek y este fandom últimamente ha sido muy criticado y han tratado muy mal, asi que quise incorporarlos a mis fics, ya que se rumora que la 5 es la ultima temporada de TW y dudamos que el sterek se haga realidad asi que minimo en mis fics, asi sera XD**_

_**Dean tiene 7 a una semana de cumplir sus 8 años, pero recuerden que este niño siempre fue muy despierto ya que saco la mentalidad de su padre**_

_**Cuento desde el primer año de Allysa que es cuando comencé a saltar los tiempos, si aun estuviera contando cronológicamente., Allysa apenas cumpliría 9 meses y aquí ya han pasado 9 desde que brinque hasta que nacieron DJ y Dean, por eso el fic se llama 9 años despues**_

_**Gracias por leerme y los veo pronto**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KhoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon se acerco a besar a nuestra bebe y le dijo unas palabras al oído que la reconfortaron, ella abrazo a su padre y se sento con el comenzando a comer, mi marido siempre le infundia confianza a nuestra niña

-necesitan ayuda con la fiesta?-nos pregunto Deuce-

-no tardan en llegar los organizadores-respondi sirviéndole leche a mi hijo el cual seguía comiendo-ya no comas tanto-le pedi besando su frente-han sido demasiados hot cakes

-maaa!pero tengo hambre

-te has comido 20-dijo DJ con cara de asco

-quien los cuenta-respondio Dean

-eh..yo..que estomago tienes!

-pero me falta el postre

Corte un pedazo pequeño para el y me miro de mala gana

-esto es para el perro?

-es para ti-le respondi

-porque tan chiquito?

-Dean

-aaah ok, pero la otra semana quiero un pedazo mas grande

-no seas tan comelon, pollito-le beso su hermano mayor

-tu ni te metas que comes el doble que yo!

-yo ya soy un hombre

-y yo no pienso quedarme asi de enano como tu, por eso debo comer

-a ti nadie te gana una verdad?-sonrio Deuce

-no realmente

En eso, la voz de Per sono en la entrada

-donde estan familiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-y si nos escondemos?-sugirio Poseidon-

-no seas malo amor-rei

Per llego con sus dos hijos, Kat y Stiles, los cuales llegaron a abrazar a mi niña, quien volvia a tener su sonrisa en su carita

-te quiero primis!mua mua muaaaa-le repetia Kat-te traje unas flores mega divis divis

-yo le regale globos-dijo Neffy peleando

-pero nuestras flores estan mas bonitas-reclamo la rubia, las madres de ambas las calmaron al momento

Stiles choco palmas con DJ Y Dean y se sento a lado de ellos, yo le servi pastel y mi sobrino dijo en voz bajita

-va a venir Derek?

-no se-respondio Dean robándole las fresas al pastel de su primo

-es lo mas seguro

-aaaah rayos-resoplo Stiles-y yo que queria disfrutar de la fiesta

-el Pino de Allysa llamo diciendo que vendría con Phillipe y que Logan viajaría con ellos, sabes que esos tres parecen Hugo Paco y Luis y lo mas seguro es que el lobo venga-informo con sarcasmo mi hijo

-no pensé que fuera a venir

-Derek es un buen amigo de Allysa y mio, siempre nos manda vidas en los juegos del face

-y Danae y Daniel?

Dean resoplo molesto

-ese par de niños idiotas quien sabe si vengan, si su psiquiatra los deje salir

-eso fue cruel-rio DJ

-has visto como se visten? Parece que iran a una convención gotica, que alguien les quite la marca "Locos Adams"

En eso, me pare a servirle café a mi cuñada, mire por la ventana de la cocina y justo afuera de mi mansión, estaban los hijos de Draculaura como vigilando celosamente, tomados de la mano y sin parpadear, eran un par bastante terrorífico

-Poseidon-llame a mi esposo mirándolo, y cuando volvi a voltear ellos ya no estaban

Los busque por las calles y habían desaparecido

-dime amor-me pregunto besando mi cuello, yo no queria arruinar el dia de mi princesa asi que sonreí besándole

-deseas mas café?

-te deseo a ti a solas-me susurro al oído haciéndome reir

-eso estaría genial

-pero pelona esta muy codependiente el dia de hoy

-lo se…parece asustada-y entendia el porque al ver a ese par de bobos afuera-

Si…pero creo que se le pasara si esta con sus primas…mirala, ya esta platicando feliz

Yo sonreí al ver a Allysa como si nada, reia y escuchaba a Neffy y Kat que platicaban sin cesar

-llevare a pollo para que compre el obsequio en el mall, deseas algo?

-no, solo no tardes mucho

-descuida, serán solo un par de horas, la mamá es igual que la hija de codependiente de mi

-eso lo sabes de sobra, no me gusta que te alejes mucho de casa

-ni a mi me gusta hacerlo-me beso mi esposo-descuida, volveré en cuanto Dean tenga el regalo de su hermana

-solo asegúrate que no sea alguna barbaridad como el peine

-lo prometo-me sonrio el- hijo, vamos arriba a lavarte los dientes,debemos ir al mall

-ahorita?-pregunto con fastidio el niño

-quedamos en algo, te acuerdas?

-all right-respondio rodando los ojos

-ma, puedo ir con ellos?-pregunto Stiles tomando el hot cakes con la mano

-si dulzurita, puedes ir-le dijo su madre

El chico le ofrecio una sonrisa avergonzada y le dijo a su primo DJ

-ves porque no puedo dejar que Derek escuche como me llama mi mamá? Que pena!

-no te preocupes,el ya la ha escuchado-rio el faraón que estaba por seguir a su tio cuando su madre lo detuvo

-alto ahí jovencito!a donde vas?

-con Pose y Dean

-acabo de llegar, no te he visto, podrias venir a besarme?

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-reclamo el niño

-hazle caso a mamá campeón-pidio Deuce

Y aunque no queria, el chico obedecio besando a su madre y salio corriendo hacia donde sus amigos se habían ido

-es tan independiente de mi-suspiro la bella Cleo

-es por Dean-respondi sonriéndole y dandole el café a Per- suelen estar siempre juntos-

-si pero, me gustaría que fuera un poco mas como Allysa, ella no puede estar sin ti

-es igual con Dean, el puede pasar todo el tiempo con Poseidon que conmigo

-no lo creo-interrumpio Deuce- cuando se ha quedado raras veces a dormir, siempre me levanta temprano para que lo traiga a casa y te llama a primera hora AL

-bueno…es que ambos se criaron conmigo a su lado en todo momento, yo me dedique a ellos-

-entonces no debi trabajar-se queja Cleo con melancolía-debi cuidarlo mas

-vamos nena, eres una gran madre

-si pero…Neffy es mas apegada a mi, solo deseo que DJ lo sea un poco mas..fue mi primer bebe y jamas me lloro, eso no me gusta

Sonreí dandole mi apoyo cuando sentí que Allysa se sentaba en mis piernas para seguir platicando con sus primas, Cleo paso una mano sobre su cabellito, creo que deseaba que su niño fuera como mi princesita.

Poseidon llegaba al mall con los 3 tremendos niños, tomo a Dean de la mano antes de que se le escapara, el lo miro extrañado

-eh….pa…..puedo caminar solo, te enteras?

-si pero si te dejo te me pierdes

-y porque no tomas la mano de DJ?

-porque si tu no te separas de mi, ellos tampoco, ok , ahora bien…. Que vas a comprarle a tu hermana?

-ni idea

-en algo debes de pensar

-no se que es lo que le guste a esa niña

-una muñeca-sugirio Stiles

-o algo para la escuela muy femenino-secundo DJ- aaah ya se!una caja de música!

-excuse me?-pregunto mi niño

-a Allysa siempre le han gustado, recuerda que una vez tuvo una y tu se la descompusiste porque querias saber como funcionaban-

-dijiste que habia sido DJ-le reclamo su padre

-yo?-replico el faraon

Dean sonrio pícaramente

-fue una mentirilla blanca

-por eso Allysa se enojo conmigo esa vez verdad?

-dejemos de hablar del pasado y concentrémonos en el regalo de mi hermanita, de acuerdo?-dijo pollito tratando de desviar la atención

En casa, Ine llegaba con un regalo en su mano y su nieta Danae en la otra, yo Sali a recibirla ya que Jarvis me habia dicho que me esperaba

-la fiesta es a las 5-fue lo primero que dije al verla

-lo se, gracias por invitarnos, pero Lala no va a venir

-mejor…y tu?

-quizas me deje caer temprano, Maddie quiere que venga con ella

-y Jeremy?

-de viaje

-mala suerte para ti

La hija de Lala me miraba fijamente, yo sinceramente ni hacia caso de su presencia, esos niños me caian bastante mal, y se lo dije a ella el dia que nacieron, lo recuerdo tan bien, era un dia lluvioso, Ine me habia llamado para avisarme que Draculaura habia dado a luz a gemelos, producto de la unión con Clawd y que eran vampiros, fui mas que nada a cerciorarme de que no fuesen Hybrids, llevaba mi Jackall en la cintura cuando entre a su habitación, Lala me miro feliz pidiéndome un abrazo

-papi!viniste

Yo le medio sonreí besando su mejilla fríamente, me acerque a ver a los engendros, que eran bastante feos, ella estaba orgullosa de sus crias que me dijo

-tus nietos estan hermosos verdad?

Yo sonreí con burla y le respondi

-aah..por favor Draculaura..no digas idioteces… estas cosas no son mis nietos, si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que no deseabas ser mi hija asi que estos..no son nada mio…no avergüences mi nombre-

Y Sali dando media vuelta, sus hijos no llevan el apellido Tepes,son Wolf Hellsing y para mi mejor, no quiero que los vinculen con mis hermosos niños

Danae y Daniel parece ser que heredaron el odio materno hacia mis hijos, ya que no podían ver a Dean y Allysa, mas a mi preciosa princesa

-entonces, no importa si vengo con mis nietos?-me pregunto la rubia

-me es indiferente, yo te invite, es cuestión tuya si deseas estar en la fiesta o no-

-bien, pues entonces aquí estare, dale un beso a Allysa de mi parte

-seguro le dare mas

Ambas salieron y yo deje el regalo en la mesa, voltee y mi nena estaba escondida detrás del gran reloj que teníamos bajo las escaleras

-que haces ahí pequeña diosa?-pregunte sonriéndole

Ella corrió a mis brazos y yo la cargue besándola

-no quiero que ellos vengan

-porque no hermosa?

-porque traerán a Vlad

-lo se nena, se que es odioso pero papá es el jefe de la RAD y siempre procuramos las buenas relaciones entre nosotros

-no me gusta su presencia-dijo recargándose en mi hombro y pasando sus bracitos por mi cuello-tampoco la de Integra-

-mi niña no tiene porque preocuparse de esas personas, papá y mamá estan siempre para defenderla-

Ella me sonrio bellamente y me dio un tierno beso

-te amo mamita

-y sabes de sobra lo que yo te adoro, anda linda, vayamos con tus primas

-mami, para que se ponen mascarillas las mujeres?

-porque son feas y no son tan preciosas como mi bebe-dije de broma

- escuche eso!-me grito Cleo desde la cocina reclamandome

_**Rápidamente respondo dudas:**_

_**Vlad seria malo si fuera mujer? Al no es malo, al menos yo no lo considero asi, es vampiro y como tal, es su naturaleza tener algo de maldad, si fuera mujer el seria igual, asi que no tiene nada que ver si es varon o dama, para mi, Alucard no es malo, defiende lo que ama que es diferente y no se queda con lo que desea**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey KhoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando todo nuestro patio estaba decorado como un enorme lounge, habia montones de niñas que corrian felices por todo el lugar, habia juegos para ellas,podían ser peinadoras o maquillistas, se arreglaban las uñas, se pintaban el rostro y se colocaban pequeñas tiaras, como si fuera un salón de belleza en donde las mismas niñas eran las dueñas, Cleo habia elegido el tema junto conmigo, Allysa no era muy dada a todo aquello pero sus amiguitas si, asi que decidimos hacer todo muy femenino y las compañeras de mi hija se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, los chicos tenían el otro lado de nuestro jardín en donde tenían una pequeña cancha de basket, soccer y hockey juntos, Dean y Dj les estaban jugando retas a todos aquellos que quisieran, los adultos estábamos en otra parte del jardin bebiendo o departiendo de lo lindo

-tio Pelope!te puedo peinar?-preguntaba Allysa corriendo al notar que habia llegado el chico-

-crees que me veo despeinado?-sonreia el griego besando a mi nena-

-si-reia mi hija

-pues…si eso quieres..pero antes, toma, de parte de tio Greg y mio-

-gracias!-sonrio ella feliz tomando su obsequio-ahora vengo por ti, toma un numero

el joven lo tomo y yo le palmee el hombro

-vas a quedar muy guapo-

-por verla sonreir lo que sea, es acaso una competencia?

-si, la niña que arregle a mas invitados gana

-pues le dire a Greg que coopere

-genial, y tu marido?

-viene del hospital para aca, dijo que nos veriamos aquí

-que bien…aun nada?

Pelope negó con tristeza, el habia intentado darle un hijo a Greg, aunque no era vampiro, Harper si lo era y podía preñarlo pero habían pasado ya 8 años y nada ocurria, no era un tema que deseaba yo tratar, como recordaran, Less habia técnicamente pulverizado mi sistema reproductivo y no podia aun tener hijos

-descuida, pronto podrán tener un bebe-

-ya lo dudo, Al…realmente creo que …

-hey…el te ama…solo que las circunstancias no son propicias, ten fe, pronto podras encargar un pequeño ingles latoso como su padre

Pelope sonreía, mi esposo se acercaba a nosotros echándose aire en las uñas que las traía pintadas de azul

-que masculino-se burlaba el joven

-jodete-le respondio- mi pelona me las pinto, ella quiere ganar el reto y soy capaz de usar moños en la cabeza para que gane el premio

-creo que te ves sexy-dije en su oído-el azul es tu color

-lo se, me recuerda a cierto vampiro sensual que es solo mio-contesto mi marido besándome intensamente

-busquense un cuarto-nos dijo una voz muy conocida por nosotros, volteamos y ahí estaba Dean- ma, puedo comer mas muffins?

-cuantos te han servido?

-no lo se

-ni uno más pollo bebe-

-pero estoy quemado calorías jugando!

-obedece a mamá-dijo su padre, el niño solo hizo un mohín molesto y volvio al juego

-Dean adora los dulces-sonrio Pelope

-demasiado, pero no debe excederse

-amor-hablo mi esposo-puedo decirte algo a solas?

-claro

-los veo luego-sonrie Pelope alejándose, mi marido me toma de la cintura y me dice algunas cosas impropias al oído

-baby!-rei nervioso abrazandolo

-anda…di que si-me pide mordiendo mi cuello

Volteo a buscar a mi nena y veo que esta jugando, asi que asiento y tomo a mi esposo de la mano yendo hacia la mansion

En la entrada, Sam el hijo de Clawdeen llegaba con sus padres bastante nervioso y guapo, traía el regalo de mi hija en sus manos

-ya podemos entrar?

-cual es la prisa?-pregunto la lobita sonriendo para molestar a su niño

-es que…

-ahora vamos, no comas ansias-secundaba Thad a su esposa- arréglate el chaleco que lo traes desabotonado

Sam se acomodaba la ropa nerviosamente, el jovencito seguía las normas de los vampiros como su padre, el cual tomaba la mano de Clawdeen y caminaban hacia el lounge

-anda, busca a Allysa

-gracias!-respondio el chico corriendo

-creo que nuestro hijo esta enamorado-dijo la bella lobita abrazando a su esposo

-sin dudarlo, linda, aunque no lo culpo, la dama es hermosa

-absolutamente!

Cass, el hijo de Cupid llegaba también de la mano de su madre, la cual habia vuelto a la ciudad con un hermoso bebe con ella, el niño tenia el rostro de un verdadero angel, cabello oscuro, ojos claros y la piel muy blanca, era muy tierno y eternamente enamorado de mi hijo

-hola bonito-le saludo Cleo

-y Dean?-pregunto de pronto

-sabes dulzura, la fiesta es de Allysa y no de Dean-dijo Abbey para molestarlo

-este…si ya se pero…

-esta alla-le señalo Frankie- esta con Kenny y los demás, ves a tu tio Holt y Deuce? Ahí estan

-gracias!-y se fue corriendo a buscar a su amigo

Cupid sonrio gritándole

-ten cuidado amor!-

-es un gran chico-dijo Lagoona quien bebia una piña colada

-lo se…es el mejor de todos-

-chicas, ya no sufran por mi, ya llegue!-dijo Clawdeen feliz siendo recibida por todas con besos

-tardaste mucho peluda!

-mi marido el señor líder del clan de la ciudad tuvo que ajustar algunos detalles con el consejo,muchas gracias

-algun problema?-pregunto Operetta preocupada

-no, ninguno, solo que aprovechando que Jean Carlo vendrá, debe llevar las finanzas al Rey

-dios! Ese monarca cada vez esta mas hermoso!-dijo Blue emocionada-disculpen, pero la piña colada me pone feliz

-tranquila que traes a tu hija-sonrio Cleo

-lo se, pero mi pecesita esta jugando feliz y contenta, mírenla que bella es, te amo Coral!-le dijo a la nena que le mandaba un beso

-Gil te ha llamado?

-no-suspiro la joven- y no me importa que lo haga, le dio un ataque de pánico cuando supo que esperaba a la niña que pensó que sus padres lo matarían, asi que prefirió volver a su comodidad que afrontar la realidad…es un idiota

-te lo advertimos

-lo se chicas…pero una se enamora y cree en los hombres…

-no todos son unos cretinos-defendio Cleo

-y no todos son tan buenos esposos como Deuce y los chicos-respondio Cupid-ustedes tuvieron demasiada suerte …me hubiera gustado que el padre de Cass minimo lo conociera

El pequeño angelito habia llegado ya con los demás, Stiles se bofeaba en el suelo sumamente cansado

-ya no juego

-que cobarde!-le regañaba Dean

-man! No puedo correr demasiado, tengo asma

-eres un semidios, eso no es posible

-si lo es-decia sacando su inhalador

-olvidalo, quédate ahí a morirte en la banca, ya llego Cass…eeeeh! Cass! Vas en mi equipo!

Deuce pasaba al chico al campo de juego, el, Holt, Heath y Thad estaban vigilando a los niños, Clawd llegaba con bebidas para todos

-tomen, estan frias-sonreia el lobo

-gracias men-decia Holt- porque no trajiste a tus hijos?

-Lala no quiso, si se enojo porque le dije que vendría, pero tenia ganas de salir un rato, ella e Integra me estan volviendo loco-

-les has dicho como te sientes?-pregunto el griego

-no quiero mas lios, la verdad tengo suficiente con mi suegra ahí, saben que jamas quise vivir en casa de Ine pero Lala desde que los niños nacieronm ya no quiso vivir aparte, tuvimos que vender nuestro hogar y todo es mas difícil ahora

-ella es tu esposa, debe estar contigo, los gemelos ya crecieron, deben vivir aparte

-Lala sigue siendo una niña mimada y eso no se le quitara nunca….

Todos los chicos veian al pobre lobo que no se veia nada feliz con su vida marital, Allysa continuaba departiendo con sus amigas cuando de pronto volteo a buscarme, mas no estaba yo en el lounge con los demás adultos, se levanto nerviosa llamándome, me habia robado unos minutos a su padre para poder tener un rato a solas mas no le avise a mi hija que estaría con el, la niña comenzo a asustarse

-donde esta mi mami?-le pregunto a Kat

-no se,no la he visto

-ni yo-secundaba Nefertiti con tubos en la cabeza, mi hija comenzo a llamarme, e iba hacia la casa cuando Cleo la detuvo

-que pasa pequeña?

-mami?

-ahora viene, no tarda, esta con papá

-pero…-dijo nerviosa retorciéndose las manitas-…quiero a mamá

-dale unos minutos con tu padre ok? Mira quien viene alla!

En eso, Jean Carlo de Bearne llegaba con su hijo Phillipe de la mano, en el lado izquiero, llegaba Derek Hale y en el centro, Logan Heigl, el guapísimo príncipe heredero venia con sus amigos, era un niño realmente hermoso, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un rostro tan perfecto que parecía habían clonado a su atractivo abuelo, Allysa sonrio mas la felicidad no le duro mucho, detrás de ellos, MacCann llegaba con su esposo Danny y su hijita de la mano, Constance venia luciendo muy hermosa también

-quien invito a esa pesada?-dijo mi nena cruzándose de brazos

-sabes que tu papi trabaja con los RD, princesita-le recordó su cuñada

-si pero..aaay quiero a mamá

-vamos, nena, no dejaras que Logan te vea llorando o si? Aver, limpiemos esa carita y saludemos, te parece?

Cleo se levanto con mi hija de la mano y su padrino la saludo muy contento

-pero si ahí esta mi niña hermosa

Allysa corrió a los brazos de su padrino que la alzaban feliz y orgulloso

-que bueno que viniste pino-dijo mi hija abrazandolo

-jamas me perdería una fiesta de mi preciosa ahijada…ahora adivina…en donde esta tu obsequio?

-mmm bolsa izquierda?

-nop

-bolsa derecha?

-casi casi

-en la bolsa de adentro de tu chaqueta!

-adivinaste-sonrio Jean sacándolo, ella lo tomo sonriendo

-gracias Pino

-abrelo y dime si te gusta

Ella ob edecio, y saco una caja de terciopelo, la abrio y dentro, estaba un dije que teniatallado su rostro en mármol con su carita en el, Allysa estaba feliz

-soy yo!

-aja…a los 9 años

-me diste una…

-a los 6

-si! Y la primera

-cada 3 años esculpirán tu rostro en mármol y lo pondremos en tu dije…asi tu belleza quedara grabada en la eternidad

-gracias Pino, eres muy lindo conmigo!

-para servirte, pequeña diosa-le beso su padrino feliz

-Joyeux anniversaire-le deseo Phillipe dandole su obsequio de manera presuntuosa como solía hacerlo su madre-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-gracias –respondio Allysa sonriendo, Derek fue mas sincero y le dio un abrazo que la bella acepto con gusto y Logan espero su turno para acercarse y decir:

-feliz cumpleaños-de forma seca

-gracias Logan-dijo mi niña feliz- me alegra verte

El príncipe solo asintió sin decir nada mas, odiaba que mi hija le pusiera nervioso, el que estaba siendo entrenado para ser un asesino sin sentimientos

Descuida hijo, los asesinos también nos enamoramos, solo mírame teniendo una escena triple x con el padre de mis hijos en su oficina XD

Constance, la bella hija de Mac se acerco a Logan tomándolo del brazo y respondiendo

-gracias por invitarnos-le sonrio de forma hipócrita la niña-si vieras lo divertidos que pasamos el viaje los 4! Verdad Logan?

El chico prefirió no responder y dejo a las dos hablando, no le gustaba meterse en lios con las chicas, asi que camino junto con sus amigos hacia una mesa cercana, Constance tomo el brazo de Allysa y dijo

-tu fiesta se ve monísima! Mi papi me hizo lo mismo en mi cumpleaños, disculpa que no te haya invitado pero solo iban a estar gentes vip y tu no eres una de ellas

Allysa solo rodo los ojos sin decir nada, preferia dejar los regalos en su sitio que seguir oyendo a esa pesada, MacCann se acerco a su hija

-Constance…deja de pelear con esa niña

-pero si somos amigas papi!

-tu no la quisiste invitar a tu fiesta aun cuando ellos siempre nos han invitado a las suyas,eso me avergonzó demasiado asi que por favor, no quiero pleitos esta claro?

La niña solo asintió mas no dejo de sonreir al ver la carita de Allysa, no se veia nada contenta y mas cuando Constance se sento a lado de Logan

Neffy y Kat fueron por la festejada para subirle los animos

-encontraste a tu mami?

Allysa negó con su cabecita

-quizas esta con tu papá, anda, nos toca peinar a Pelope! Debemos ganar esa competencia

Mi princesa sonrio feliz

-si, ire por el!

-genial!

Stiles el hijo de Per habia ido un momento a la mesa de su madre a tomar soda, pero descubrió que su hermana se la habia bebido toda,haciendo muecas tomo su vaso y fue directo a la maquina expendedora de sodas, lleno su vaso y justo detrás de el, cuando iba a volver con los demás, golpeo a quien estaba esperando turno

-fijate tonto!-reclamo el chico

Derek habia sido mojado con soda

-oh por dios!-respondio Stiles super nervioso-disculpa, disculpa, mil veces disculpa…ahora..ahora te traigo una servilleta, no te importa que sean de kitty verdad porque..

-asi déjalo-reclamo el chico que ya se veia mas alto y fuerte que el hijo de Hades, Derek era dos años mayor que los chicos y su fuerza lobuna parecía haberla heredado de su tio, se alejaba realmente furioso con el atontado chico que ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de que su madre le llamara por apelativos cariñosos, el la habia regado magistralmente por si mismo

Pelope estaba quedando bastante bien, las niñas le trenzaban el cabello cuando su marido apareció

-porque mi esposo tiene flores en la cabeza?-pregunto el ingles con lentes oscuros y sonriendo delante de las sillitas rosas con espejo

-hola tio Greg!-decia Allysa-lo estamos peinando

-tu ven aca-le pidió a mi princesa-quiero muchos besos ahora

La niña le abrazo besándolo sin parar

-como te fue amor?-preguntaba el griego aun con las chicas peinándolo

-bastante bien, sabes, me gusta ese estilo, crees que puedes conservarlo hasta llegar a casa?-

-lo intentare-sonrio el joven

Stiles les habia informado a todos que Logan habia llegado, creo que no les habia dicho pero Pollo odiaba al príncipe a morir, le parecía muy pesado además de que era muy celoso con su hermanita

-ese imbécil vino? Aaah debio quedarse en su casa!-

-apoyo eso-acepto DJ enojado-mejor vayamos a retarlo,a ver si es tan bueno como su papá en el soccer-

-ja!lo dudo, Logan no sabe ni patear un balon, su padre es el famoso, pero para que se le quite lo odioso..vayamos a retarlo!a el y a sus dos amiguitos

-a Derek no!-pidio Stiles casi en un ruego-en serio amigos…ese lobo da miedo…no lo provoquen….es mas alto que nosotros

-y?

-pues…que no deberíamos de ….de….solo porfas! No lo reten -

-primo-dijo Dean palmeando su hombro-estas tan ridículamente enamorado de Derek-

-eso no es cierto!-dijo escandalizado el chico

-pues entonces te agarras los….bueno…ya sabes que…y vas con nosotros!-mando mi hijo caminando decidido y con DJ a su lado.

Logan estaba sentado con Constance a su lado platicando como periquito de todo lo "terrible" que estaba la fiesta de mi princesa

-osea, que horror de mantelería, mi mami pidió el color coral para mi, Allysa siempre esta rodeada de color turquesa, que no se sabe otro color?-dijo con desden la nena

-me gusta el turquesa-respondio el príncipe mirando a lo lejos a mi hija que jugaba con sus amigas

-bueno…si es bonito pero…

-Constance…podrias dejar de hablar por solo 5 minutos? En verdad que me produces jaqueca-le refuto el niño con desden

Phillipe estaba al teléfono con su madre antes de sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos

-y como estuvo el vuelo, moi ange?-preguntaba Fere

-sumamente terrible, mami-respondia el rubiecito- había horribles azafatas mujeres que no dejaban de sonreírme, ni todo el gel antibacterial puede quitar la mancha que esas tipas hicieron en mi cabello al estarlo tocando!-

-le pediste a papá que les dijera que no lo hicieran?

-de hecho me regaño por tratarlas mal-dijo en un puchero el niño

-eso es terrible…pásame a papá

-papi-llamo Phillipe al gascon quien se acerco sonriendo

-llamaste ya a tu madre, no es asi?

-me pidió que lo hiciera llegando-

-va entonces a regañarme?

-absolutamente-sonrio el chico mientras le dejaba el teléfono a su progenitor

-hola cielo-saludo Jean

-que paso con moi ange?

-nada, ya lo conoces…igual de misógino que tu

-Jean Carlo sabes que no me gusta que pase corajes si yo no estoy presente

-el esta bien

-no lo escuche bien

-tu hijo solo esta siendo melodramático, te prometo que las cosas están perfectas…como van las cosas en el trabajo?

-odio estas juntas pero son necesarias para mantener el prestigio del hospital, mas hubiese preferido ir con ustedes a la fiesta de tu ahijada

-volveremos hoy mismo, Jeffrey y Sebastian no me dejaron tener a su hijo mas tiempo

-ese hijo mio es un tonto, Logan esta a salvo contigo mas que con ellos

-es su pequeño y debo cumplir su pedido de llevarlo hoy a casa

-mejor para mi, no tardes mucho-

-lo prometo

-te amo y trae pronto a mi angel a mi lado-

-y yo a ti, lo prometo

Phillipe había llegado con sus amigos, antes de sentarse, coloco un pañuelo que traía consigo, Logan lo miro y el rubio respondio

-deberias de saber que existen miles de gérmenes en derredor nuestro

-somos vampiros-

-y? somos pequeños..nos podemos enfermar…mamá siempre me lo dice

-tu madre esta loca

-oye!

-hey!-les interrumpio Dean- asi que vinieron en?

-hola Dean-saludo Derek con simpatía

-hola amigo-le sonrio pollito, el solia llevarse bien con el lobo, y volvió a su imagen de malandro al hablar con Logan- queremos retarte a un partido de futbol…aceptas?

-no-dijo con simpleza el príncipe

-porque no?

-porque no tengo ganas

-que les dije!-rio mi hijo- es un cobarde

-Dean…no empieces a molestar-pidio el joven Heigl- es la fiesta de tu hermana y no quiero pelearme contigo

-como digas…pero eso reforzara lo que todo mundo piensa….que no eres realmente hijo de Sebastian-

El chico volteo molesto

-claro que lo soy!

-y es además mi sobrino-aclaro Phillipe, la madre de Logan era su hermano-

-si…como sea, da igual, creo que todos creemos que esa idea tuya de hacerte pasar como hijo de un gran jugador de soccer ya nadie te la cree-

Quizás no lo sepan…pero Dean tiene la capacidad de sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, don que saco indudablemente de su padre.

Logan se paro sumamente enojado, odiaba que dijeran que no era hijo de Sebastian, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con sus abuelos y pocas veces salía en las entrevistas que le hacían a su famoso padre, solo sus dos hermanos eran los mas conocidos y ambos eran tan rubios como su madre, solo el había sacado la cabellera oscura de su papá, mas siempre lo mantenían a bajo perfil por ser el heredero del clan vampirico.

-bien!-dijo el chico molesto-si eso deseas. Juguemos entonces!-

-ahí vamos de nuevo-dijo Phillipe por lo bajo

-mas nosotros somos 3 y..

-ah ah!-interrumpio el pequeño Fere-solo son dos, yo no pienso andar corriendo como gallina descabezada detrás de un ridículo balón-dijo con petulancia- mi ropa es carísima!

-escoge dos jugadores de los mios, tu seras el capitán

-bien-sonrio Logan- eligo a DJ

-a mi?-dijo prontamente el faraón

-porque a mi sobrino?-pregunto Dean escandalizado

-porque es tu segundo al mando…regla numero uno…desmantela la defensa del enemigo

Dean resoplo furioso y avento a DJ hacia Logan

-bien!quedate con el

-Dean!-pidio el chico asombrado

-prometo ser bueno contigo DJ, el quiere tenerte en su equipo, bien! Vayamos al campo y ahí repartimos a los demás

-despues de ti-le sonrio el guapo niño a mi hijo

Constance veía todo asustada, y en cuanto se fueron corrió hacia donde estaba mi hija quien había recibido el premio junto con sus amiguitas al ser las que mas personas había "embellecido" en las fiestas

-oye, niñita!-dijo la peliroja a mi nena

Allysa volteo de malas

-que pasa?

-tu hermano desafio a Logan a un partido de futbol! O sea que mal plan el de Dean de ponerse a pelear con un invitado y mas que sea el príncipe!

Mi niña miro a sus amigas asustada

-no lo creo capaz-dijo Neffy

-yo si…es mi hermano! Vayamos con el-

Todas las niñas corrieron hacia el campo de juegos de los chicos mientras mi esposo y yo salíamos totalmente enamorados de la casa

-eso estuvo genial!-me sonreía el abrazandome por la cintura y besando mi cuello

-demasiado-acepte yo en sus labios-pero debo buscar a mis hijos

-ellos están jugando

-amor

-es en serio!miralos,alla están

Voltee hacia donde vi a mi nena correr y Dean estaba ya en el campo de futbol y pensé que estaban pasando un buen momento con sus amigos

-si…creo que están bien

-porque no te tomas una copa conmigo y nuestros amigos?

-es una propuesta muy indecorosa, señor Stark-sonrei a mi esposo

-100% señor Stark…vamos…quiero disfrutarte ya que pelona te solto un ratito

-de acuerdo..vamos!-

Las cosas estaban muy lejos de estar bien entre los niños, Allysa llegaba corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano gritándole

-Dean! No comiences a pelear!

El tuno le sonrio diciendo:

-tranquila hermanita! Solo queremos ver si el famoso príncipe de los vampiros es tan buen futbolista como su padre o solo es un recogido

-deja de hablar y comencemos a jugar!-reclamo Logan furioso

Las niñas se veian una a otra nerviosas mientras que Phillipe se sentaba cerca de ellas diciendo en su voz francesa:

-esto terminara en problemas

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por esperar mi regreso**_

_**En primera quiero pedir una disculpa ya que mi computadora estaba en reparación y al fin esta como nueva XD**_

_**Lamento mucho el retraso tratare de no dejar de actualizar seguido y agradezco sus muestras de cariño ante una situación que nos paso a todo el role completo, gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Tengo mi nuevo Facebook que espero no me lo reporten mas XD**_

_**Asi que si gustan buscarme soy Rey Khon y con gusto aceptare sus solicitudes de amistad**_

_**Para aquellosque me odian**_

_**He vuelto y no me pienso ir**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**REY KHON**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

DJ miro con enojo al presumido Phillipe que solo se cruzaba de brazos sentado alejado de los demas, el era demasiado parecido a su madre, sobre todo en el carácter misógino y altanero,era el lado analítico de Logan,mientras que Derek parecía ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe, Phillipe siempre cuidaba celosamente de su sobrino porque en efecto, el joven vampiro era de su familia, Jeffrey la madre del guapo niño, era el medio hermano del hijo de Fere y aunque no se llevaran bien entre ellos, había aprendido a amar a su sobrino,del cual sabia, pesaba la responsabilidad de algún dia, ser el principal guerrero de la casta de los vampiros.

Dean se acerco con desden a Logan diciendo:

-estas listo para perder?

-no en este mundo-

Allysa estaba sumamente nerviosa, conocía de sobra a su hermano y sabia lo rudo que solia jugar,se retorcia sus manitas asustada, DJ miraba a su tia desde la cancha al igual que Sam, no les gustaba verla preocupada, Constance no dejaba de apoyar a Logan el cual parecía ignorar los gritos de la niña, el pequeño Kenny, hijo de Frankie, era el arbitro, Derek estaba ya a lado de el príncipe, se había quitado la chaqueta y se encontraba con las mangas arremangadas, ya se veía que iba a ser un chico musculoso, y Stiles era quien estaba mirándolo embobado, el lobito le hizo una mueca de desden preguntando

-que demonios me estas mirando?

El chico nervioso contesto de inmediato

-n..ada, nada…que voy a mirar solo…estaba…tratando de recordar lo que..las reglas del soccer nos dicen

Derek lo miraba como diciendo: ¿de qué diablos habla este tipo?

Mientras tanto yo, estaba tratando de vigilar a mis cachorros, no me gusta que se alejen demasiado de mi, sobre todo Allysa, se lo acostumbrada que está a estar conmigo y no la había visto en un buen rato, la codependencia era reciproca, yo tampoco podía estar sin mi niña tanto tiempo, mas estaba con mi marido y nuestros amigos que trate de disfrutar el momento, pocas veces lo tenia para mi y eso también me agradaba, abrace a mi esposo y me uni a la conversación de los adultos dejando a mis pequeños jugar.

El partido comenzó al silbatazo de Kenny, Logan le robo la pelota magistralmente a Dean y paso por un lado de el rápidamente, Sam era el portero del equipo de mi hijo mas en tres pases con Derek, Logan estaba ya frente a la portería y anotaba el primer tanto, Constance gritaba eufórica

-ese es mi chicoooooooooooooooo!

-por eso odio a las mujeres-decia Phillipe con desden-por escandalosas!

Allysa estaba muy seria, no podía alegrarse por Logan sin herir a su hermano menor, asi que permanecia en una expresión neutra,sus amigas animaban a los chicos

-vamos DJ! Demuéstrales quien eres!-gritaba Neffy apoyando a su hermano, la preciosa niña era la capitana de porristas de su colegio en el cual estaba la hija de Per, la niña de Lagoona y demás niñas que comenzaron a gritar mas fuerte que Constance y la pelirroja no tomaba nada bien este desafio

Dean posee el espíritu combativo de Poseidon y esto era ya una afrenta a su persona, mi hijo corrió hacia donde estaba el enemigo, y le quito el balón de una barrida a Derek, llevándolo hacia la portería contraria, Logan fue directo hacia el evitando que siguiera con el avance

-a donde vas, grieguito?-decia peleando con mi niño

-a ver si ya puso la marrana en tu casa!-reclamo Dean con sarcasmo-hazte a un lado!

-quitame si puedes!

Y le robaba el balón mas Dean no se dejo vencer y de un enganche le quitaba el esférico al príncipe que no daba crédito de este movimiento

-eso es tio!-decia DJ feliz

Mi pollo tiro hacia el arco enemigo y anotaba el empate,Allysa grito feliz al verlo y aplaudia apoyando a su hermanito menor, cosa que no le parecio en lo absoluto a Logan, Dean festejaba junto con los demás de la anotación, hasta DJ! Y eso que era del equipo contrario

-anda presumido-le decía al príncipe de los vampiros- trata de ganarnos

Si hay algo que mi pollito aun no aprende, es jamas provocar a un nieto de Steve.

La charla entre los mayores estaba muy entretenida, reíamos y platicábamos de cosas que nos habían sucedido cuando Operetta señalo

-alla viene Ine con los niños

Todos voltearon y en efecto, los hijos de Draculaura veian con ella, los dos vestidos de forma gotica y tomados de la mano, parecían una visión terrorífica de alguna película oriental, tampoco venia el odioso Vlady

-odio a esos niños-dije sin poder contenerme

Clawd se levanto hacia su suegra, sus hijos ni siquiera lo saludaron

-y Lala?

-decidio quedarse, tenia una fuerte jaqueca

-siempre es su excusa-reclamo el lobo

-no la presiones, aun esta muy confundida

-la depresión post parto dura solo dos años! Los niños tiene ya 8

-Clawd….basta

-pero…

-te dije…basta-replico con firmeza la antigua dama de hierro

Lo ven? Es odiosa, por eso me divorcie de ella

Los niños siguieron a su abuela sin decirle palabra a su padre, Poseidon se levanto a recibirla

-me alegra que vinieras

-como perderme una de sus fiestas-sonrio Ine- Maddie no tarda

-espero que traiga un buen obsequio-bromeo mi marido-sientate,te ofrecemos algo?

-solo su compañía, como estas Al?

-estaba muy bien-dije levantándome y alejándome de esos niños, en verdad los despreciaba-si me disculpan

Y camine directo a la cancha de futbol a buscar a mis bebes, Poseidon pidió que atendieran a la condesa y fue detrás mio

-hey..hey-me llamo tomando mi mano-vas a dejarme solo?

-no tarda en llegar Maddie-

-Y?

-y…bueno…que debes atenderla

El sonrio y me abrazo atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo

-no puedo creer que aun ,el hermoso Al este celoso de ese serpentario con pies

-no es asi-sonrei

-entonces?

-no me gusta que haya venido con ese par de niños y lo sabes bien

-si cariño pero ni modo de correrlos

-no quería invitarlos para empezar

-cielo…

-yo se-acepte-se que debemos mantener buenas relaciones pero…

-los odias, lo entiendo

-solo no quiero tenerlos cerca…quiero buscar a mis bebes-

-esta bien, vayamos por ellos-sonrio Poseidon tomando mi mano y caminamos para buscar a nuestros hijos

El partido continuaba y las cosas se estaban poniendo muy ríspidas, los golpes habían comenzando ya entre ambos bandos, Derek tenia la pelota y Stiles trataba de quitársela, mas no era tan hábil con el balón que un simple empujon del poderoso lobo lo hizo caer como saco de papas al suelo

-aaaaaaaay! Foul!-gritaba dramatizando el hijo de Hades

El sobrino de Clawd detuvo el partido preocupado

-te lastime?-dijo a Stiles

El chico delgaducho aun seguía instalado en el papel de victima

-es obvio! Eres un tractor con patas!

El arbitro marco la falta y Dean se preparaba para tirar, DJ fue a ver a su primo levantándolo

-ya no hagas drama-le regaño-si ni te toco!

-mentira si lo hizo!

-Stiles, yo venia detrás de ti y…

-dije que me tiro!-repitio el hijo de Hades en tono de diva loca

Ivo,el hijo de Heath y Abbey era el portero del equipo contrario, estaba brincoteando y diciendo: vamos Dean! Dame tu mejor tiro, anda! Tira ya, go go go!

Este niño realmente hablaba hasta por los codos! Pollito se preparaba para tirar, al sonido del silbatazo lo hizo, mas Logan cubrió magistralmente la portería y desde ahí, tiro tal fogonazo que hizo un estupendo gol arrancando los gritos y admiración de todos, su forma de tirar había sido una copia exacta de la de su padre y con la cual había conquistado tantos títulos de goleo en Europa

-para que no vuelvas a poner en duda quien es mi padre!-le grito el vampiro a mi hijo

-ja! Si todo mundo sabe que tu papá es un junior con suerte que juega en la Juventus porque tu abuelo es el dueño-respondio con desden Dean y eso fue el acabose

Logan se fue directo hacia mi niño y le solto tremendo golpe en la cara que Dean no lo vio venir, todos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo sucedido mas mi hijo no era de los que se quedaban con un golpe que enseguida se rehízo y le solto tremendo derechazo al príncipe en la cara

Y asi comenzó la pelea, Derek se había ido a defender a su amigo mas DJ se metia también a hacer lo mismo con su tio, y todos comenzaron a pelear contra todos en medio de la cancha, las niñas gritaba asustadas y Constance fue la primera que dijo: papaaaaa!le pegaron a Logan!

Allysa estaba muy sorprendida de ver a su hermano trenzado como gato peleando en contra del principe, ambos chicos estaban en el suelo propinandose tremeda golpiza

-DEAN!-grito mi princesa asustada corriendo por su hermano, mas antes de que llegara a la zona de guerra, yo la quite de en medio mientras su padre trataba de separar a nuestro hijo

.YA BASTA!-

Mas ambos aun seguían dándose con todo

Deuce, Clawd,MacCann y Jean Carlo también se habían metido a separar a ambos niños, solo entre mi hijastro y mi esposo pudieron contener la fuerza de Dean

-ya basta!-grito de nuevo su padre cargándolo

-dejame lo mato!

DJ seguía tirando patadas a Derek y Stiles no sabia a quien defender, Phillipe solo veía el pleito con las manos en la chaqueta y muy sentado alejado de los problemas, mas sintió que los hijos de Draculaura se acercaban a ver el lio y solo hizo una mueca de desagrado

-que desagradable que inviten a estas bestias a lugares decentes-les dijo a mis nietos y se alejo de ellos

Jean Carlo tenia sosteniendo a Logan que se encontraba sumamente furioso, Poseidon tuvo que sacudir a mi hijo para hacerlo reaccionar

-TE DIJE QUE YA BASTA! VE A TU CUARTO AHORA

-pero…pero papá!

-A TU CUARTO!-mando mi esposo furioso

-el empezó!

-NO VUELVO A REPETIR LA ORDEN, DEAN. …TE QUIERO EN LA CASA EN ESTE MOMENTO

Dean miro a su padre fijamente, jamas le había gritado de esa manera y menos delante de todos, sus amigos lo veian asustado y su hermana estaba en mis brazos, resoplo furioso y salio corriendo hacia la mansión sin hablar con nadie

-Dean!-le llamo Allysa llorando

-tranquila nena

-pero mamii, el no hizo nadaaa!

-shhh..no vamos a contradecir a papi-dije calmandola con un beso-

-salgamos todos de aquí, Jean…lamento mucho lo sucedido, pide mis disculpas al Rey

-descuida-sonrio el pino de mi hija-no pasa nada

-lo lamentamos mucho majestad-pedi al príncipe el cual solo asentia aun furioso y arreglándose el cabello, siguió a Constance que tomaba su mano y lo conducia de nuevo a la mesa

-genial!a ver si Steve no nos mata porque tu hijo se peleo con su nieto-dijo el italiano con burla

-esperemos que no, que vergüenza-dijo Poseidon apenado

Allysa me pido bajar de mis brazos y yo lo hice, mi nena se veía sumamente furiosa, llego hasta la mesa de Logan en la cual bebia un vaso de agua que la pelirroja le había dado y le enfrento diciendo:

-por culpa tuya regañaron a mi hermano!es la primera y ultima vez que quiero verte cerca de mi!

-pero el empezó!-quiso defenderse el príncipe

-tu también le seguiste! Eres un cobarde que necesita que lo defiendan todos los guardias de tu abuelo, pero no vuelvo a invitarte a ninguna de mis fiestas, ya no eres mi amigo!

Y salio corriendo hacia la casa con DJ y sus amigos detrás de ella,dejando al príncipe bastante confundido.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Pollito llego furioso a su habitación encerrándose en ella y sentándose en su cama llorando de rabia, odiaba que su padre lo regañara, casi nunca lo hacia y el que le hubiese gritado de esa forma era lo mas doloroso que podía haberle pasado, Allysa y los demás estaban en la puerta tocando para que les abriera

-Dean, abre-pedía su hermana

-somos nosotros, tio

-si men…queremos estar contigo-terció Stiles

-vayanse y déjenme solo-pidio mi hijo-

-pero..-interrumpio Cass- sin ti no es divertido

-claro que no, Dean-apoyo Sam- vamos amigo, deja que estemos a tu lado, es como si nos hubieran castigado a todos

-no…mis papas hicieron esta fiesta para pelona….y ella debe estar abajo…anden…acompañenla-pidio el travieso niño y los demás solo se miraban unos a otros

-creo que mi tio tiene razón-apoyo DJ- es la fiesta de Allysa

-pero yo quiero a mi hermanito ahí!-

-quizas mas de rato podamos convencer a mi abuelito Pose-dijo Neffy- podemos decirle a tu mamá que hable con el

-ire con mi mami-resolvio mi nena bajando de nuevo a la fiesta, todos excepto Cass abandono la puerta de la habitación de mi hijo

-no vienes?-pregunto Ivo

-no…aquí me quedare a ver si…se decide a abrir

-ok…vamos abajo

-los veo después

Y el pequeño angelito se sento a hacer guardia en el piso del pasillo

Mi nena había bajado ya y me buscaba entre los invitados, yo estaba platicando con Cleo y las demás damas y llego a colgarse de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar

-que pasa princesa?-pregunte alarmado

-no quiero que Dean este arriba!

-cielo…

-papi no debio castigarlo!

-peleo con Logan, linda y es un invitado

-el empezó!

-tu y yo sabemos como es tu hermano, preciosa, y siempre molesta al príncipe

Allysa comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y yo me disculpe levantándome con ella, me aleje un poco de la fiesta y sente en una pequeña barda a mi niña

-no me gusta que mi bebe llore el dia de su cumpleaños

-es que mami!-dijo con mucho sentimiento

-hablaremos con papá a ver si puede ir por Dean y que baje a la fiesta si?

-siii!

-bien, pero no te pongas asi, de acuerdo?

-ajaa

Le mande un mensaje a mi marido explicándole donde estaba y el llego al momento

-que pasa amor?

-tu hija quiere hablar contigo-le informe dejándole el camino para que hablaran

-estas llorando hermosa?-pregunto su padre besándola-que le pasa a mi pequeñita?

-quiero que Dean baje a mi fiesta-pidio con un puchero

-pero nena…pollo se porto mal

-Logan también empezó!

-cielo, en verdad quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió…quien empezó ese pleito?

Allysa miraba a su padre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería echar de cabeza a su hermano pero bajo la vista y dijo quedamente

-Dean

-lo ves?

-pero es mi fiesta!

-y si no castigamos a pollo, cada vez se volverá peor, el se porto mal y merece un escarmiento, te prometo que mas tarde ire a buscarlo pero dejemos que piense las cosas a solas por un momento te parece?-

Ella solo asintió obediente

-puede estar para cuando apague las velas de mi pastel?-pregunto

-por supuesto hermosa-le cargo su padre besándola-sabes que papá te complace en lo que tu desees-

-vamos…volvamos a tu fiesta-le pedi acariciando su carita

Phillipe mientras tanto, comia de la forma mas tranquila y fina que se puede conocer, Derek y Logan estaban a un lado de el sin decir nada

-debo decir, que para ser comida chatarra, sabe bastante bien-dijo el francesito comiendo una pizza con tenedor, el sobrino de Clawd le veía extrañado sus modales tan refinados-podrias pasarme la sal?

El chico se levanto por ella, se la dio a su amigo y este en lugar de tomarla simplemente, cogio una servilleta envolviéndola con la misma para servirse el condimento

-por el diablo! Porque demonios haces eso? No tengo lepra!-replico Derek

-se que no-respondio el rubio colocando el salero nuevamente-pero jugaste soccer y estas terriblemente sucio, no pienso tocar nada hasta que tus manos se hayan saneado correctamente

-Logan también jugó!

-Logan es mi sobrino, y no me molesta su presencia

El príncipe lo miro con cara de extrañeza, Phillipe seguía comiendo

-aquí la cuestión es…que de los dos, aunque Logan también jugo me gusta mas su perfume que el tuyo, Derek

-es Armani-reclamo el lobito

-y? no deja de ser escandaloso-Phillipe calló ya que DJ se acercaba a la mesa

-porque no le dices a Poseidon que tu también comenzaste a pelear?-reclamo el guapo niño al heredero de la corona

-Yo? Tu tio fue el que comenzó todo esto, yo estaba sentado sin meterme con nadie y el vino a provocarme

-tu sabes como es Dean, no debiste aceptar el reto

-DJ…se que proteges mucho a tu tio pero creeme que no tenia intenciones de golpearle pero el dijo cosas de mi padre-

-si pero ahora Allysa esta triste

-Allysa ya no es mi amiga-respondio el joven príncipe cruzándose de brazos- asi que lo que haga no importa

-bien. Eso quería oir, no quiero verte cerca de ella nunca mas…esta claro?

Logan miro a DJ fijamente, eso era una seria declaración de guerra

-y que haras si me acerco a tu tia?-pregunto con una sonrisa el chico

Mi nieto se acerco sin dejar de mirarlo y respondio:

-vas a conocerme entonces y creeme Logan…no querras romper relaciones con la RAD o si? Soy el faraón de Egipto y mis poderes son iguales de buenos que los tuyos, Asi que mantente lejos de Allysa-

Derek miraba a su amigo que no parecía ceder ante lo que el chico decía,al igual que Phillipe, quien pasaba la vista de su sobrino a DJ e iba a hablar cuando Logan le detuvo

-ok…te prometo no volverme acercar a ella

-mas te vale que cumplas tu palabra

Y dio media vuelta alejándose de la mesa

-acaso le haras caso a ese niñato?-pregunto Phillipe con desden- DJ es solo el patiño de Dean!

-es el sobrino de Allysa

-muere por ella y eso es muy griego-dijo el francés con sarcasmo

-deja que se confie,no empezare un pleito por una niña sin importancia

El joven Fere rio con ganas

-ok eso si fue divertido, Logan, te encanta Allysa

-eso no es cierto!

-te he visto como la miras e incluso se dilatan tus pupilas cuando la ves, comienzas a ponerte nervioso y jamas le regresas la mirada, hasta aprietas los puños llevándolos a tus jeans y…

-deja de analizarme, Sherlock!-

-como sea, sabes que tengo razón y sobre todo que estas enamorado de ella, no es asi Derek?

-absolutamente-respondio el lobo

-claro que no, de hecho, estoy por pedirle a Constance que sea mi novia-

-si haces eso., tendras mascota y novia a la vez, porque habla como perico-dijo Phillipe con burla

-gracioso!

-Logan, siempre te ha gustado Allysa, además, tu misión es cuidar de ella

-pero si ella no quiere que este cerca, no voy a obligarla, además, no me arriesgare por alguien tan terco y necio como esa niñita

En ese momento,mi hija llegaba de mi mano, Sam se acerco a ella ofreciéndole un cono de helado, mi princesa sonriendo lo acepto y ambos se dispusieron a jugar en un futbolito cerca de donde yo estaba, el hijo de Clawdeen siempre ha estado enamorado de mi nena, y eso Logan lo sabia, se levanto muy molesto y dijo resuelto:

-vamonos-

-pero aun no parten el pastel-dijo Derek

-quiero ir a casa ya, dile a tu padre que nos vamos Phillipe

-sabes…papá no es tu…

-AHORA-recalco furioso

-ok ok!vaya genio el tuyo-se levanto el francés buscando a Jean Carlo

Cass mientras tanto, se encontraba aun en el piso del pasillo de nuestra mansión, esperando que Dean se le pasara un poco el enojo y poder hablar con el, le mandaba mensajes pero mi terco hijo no respondia ni uno, cuando en eso, los hijos de Draculaura se le acercaban sigilosamente

-que haces..

-aquí?-preguntaron ambos concluyendo el otro lo que su gemelo decía

-espero a Dean-dijo simplemente

-y porque..

-lo esperas?

-porque quiero estar con el

Danae y Daniel se sonrieron con malicia y le miraron

-tu amas..

-mucho a Dean?

Cass los miraba extrañado

-lo quiero mucho

-querer..

-no es amar-decia Danae siempre terminando las frases de su hermano

-y creemos que tu..

-le amas

El pequeño angelito se ruborizo en extremo

-y eso a ustedes que les importa! Déjenme tranquilo-dijo decidido levantándose

-no te enojes..

-Cass…solo nos gusta ver como…

-lo protejes…quizás en el futuro…

-tu decidas proteger..

-a alguien mas…

-me enferma su forma de hablar!-dijo el chico exasperado-vayanse y déjenme solo!

En eso, la puerta se abrió y Dean salía bastante enojado

-hey!ustedes dos…porque no se van a buscar que comer? Creo que la basura esta en la parte trasera, ahí pueden buscar comida!

-que…

-grosero-dijeron los dos gemelos y aun tomados de la mano bajaron las escaleras

Mi hijo dejo entrar a Cass

-te he dicho que nunca les hables

-ellos me hablaron a mi!-replico el angel-yo solo quería…

-si ya se…estar conmigo…siempre estas detrás de mi, Cass, espacio personal, lo sabes?

El niño se sonrojo de sobremanera, creo que era muy obvio que estaba enamorado de mi hijo

-quieres que me vaya?-pregunto timidamente

Dean volvia a su cama y palmeaba su lado izquierdo

-naaa, quédate y hazme compañía-sonrio pollito

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Allysa se habia quedado a mi lado,jugaba con Sam cuando su padrino se acerco a nosotros

-chicos, debo irme-anuncio

-porque tan temprano?-pregunto Mi marido extrañado

-Logan desea irse y debo llevarlo a casa-

-mañana es la fiesta de mi hijo-le recordo Deuce-pense que se quedarian

-imposible, Fere no me suelta a Phillipe mas de un dia, pero gracias por la invitacion

-esperamos verte pronto-se levanto Poseidon a darle la mano-pelona, ya se va tu pino

Mi nena se levanto de mis piernas y fue a besar a Jean

-te quiero pino, gracias por venir

-siempre es un placer verte,preciosa, sigue disfrutando tu fiesta

-lo hare!

Phillipe se acerco a besar a Allysa al igual que Derek, mas Logan prefirió quedarse con Constance platicando, mi niña le ignoro y despidió de buena gana a los invitados.

Dean mientras tanto, platicaba de lo mas a gusto con Cass, se llevaban muy bien y eran increibles amigos

-tengo sed-dijo mi hijo

-ire a traerte soda

-y si puedes un pastelito,no? Digo, el favor se hace completo

Cass sonrio asintiendo

-claro,no tardo-y el dulce niño bajaba de la cama

-eh Cass

El angelito volteo

-ten cuidado con Daniel y Danae, no se porque pero no confio en ellos

-descuida-sonrio el pequeño saliendo de la habitacion

Pollo se quedo muy pensativo cuando en eso, mi esposo tocaba la puerta

-puedo pasar?

-es tu casa

-pero es tu cuarto-sonrio Poseidon aun recargado en el margen de la entrada

-pues pasa

Mi esposo se aprovecho del permiso y entro, tomo asiento a lado de mi pequeño el cual se alejo molesto

-estaba Cass aqui?

-no

-entonces con quien hablabas?

-con la television

-siempre hablas con ella?

-solo cuando me enojo con el refri -

Poseidon evito reir delante de el y llevaba la mano a su rostro para que su hijo no notara que estaba riendo de su broma

-ok, entonces Cass mintio cuando me dijo que estaba contigo

-quizAs no lo sepas, pero Cass tiene periodos de estupidez cronica

-en serio?

-si, esta bajo tratamiento el pobrecito,nadie asegura que quede bien-

-ok,pollo suficiente, tu hermana quiere que bajes al pastel

-y todos complacemos a Allysa, verdad?

Poseidon tomo a su hijo menor en brazos y lo sento consigo

-basta Dean,se que estas enojado pero tu iniciaste todo

-pero papa!

-se honesto

Mi niño bajo los ojos y respondio

-ok...si lo hice

-cielo, es nuestro invitado y no debes hacerlo sentir mal

-pero es que lo detesto

-y porque lo odias tanto?

-has visto como mira a Allysa? O sea que le pasa!

-ese punto te lo doy

-tu tambien lo odias!

-no lo odio-se defendio mi marido-acepto que si se esta quemando su casa, me bebo toda el agua para que no lo salven-

-lo ves!

-pero aun asi,no queremos mas pleitos pollo bebe-

-ok

-prometido?-dijo su padre mostrandole la palma de la mano

Dean choco 5 con su papa sonriendo

-prometido

-ese es mi bebe-

-soy el bebe de mama!-

-y tambien mio, acaso crees que mama te hizo solo?

-ay evitame decirme como me hicieron!-pidio el niño tapandose los oidos

-ok sin explicaciones, abajo entonces que nos esperan para partir el pastel

-vale

Mientras tanto, Logan y los demas llegaban al aeropuerto, se sentaban en una sala vip mientras pedian el jet de Fere

-quedense aqui-les pidio Jean Carlo-ire a alistar todo

Los 3 chicos asintieron mientras su hijo colocaba un pañuelo de nueva cuenta en la silla a lado de su sobrino

-pense que nos quedariamos aqui-rompio Derek el silencio que se habia apoderado del trio desde que habian abandonado la fiesta

-a que?-pregunto de malas Logan

-pues podria ser para ir de comprar-respondio con burla Phillipe

-no tenemos nada que hacer en Salem

-exceptuando que es la fiesta de tu querida Allysa

-no tenia ganas de estar ahi, me aburren las fiestas de niña-

-claro, como no lo recorde, por eso viajamos desde tan lejos, para solo verte pelear con Dean

-no comiences Phillipe-dijo Logan levantadose y yendo hacia el gran ventanal

Mas comenzo a notar un extraño banco de niebla que descendia por la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto

-hey! Miren eso-alerto el principe

Los dos chicos se levantaron de inmediato

-que extraño-dijo Phillipe sacando su celular y consultando el tiempo-no dice nada de un banco de niebla, mi mama tambien reviso antes de que despegaramos

-es muy espeso-hizo notar Derek

-demasiado-dijo Logan con seriedad, en eso, Jean Carlo volvia

-no podemos despegar hasta que se despeje un poco, tendremos que esperar-

-pero mama nos..-comenzo a decir Phillipe

-ahora mismo hablo con tu madre, le dire que esta cerrado el aeropuerto hasta que la niebla se disipe, descuida, el entendera, por mientras, jueguen un poco-sonrio Jean Saliendo

-acaso papa quiere que me tire al piso con mis carritos? Que tal si hay virus del ebola!-dijo escandalizado el rubio

-numero uno: eso es imposible y dos, no empieces!-le reclamo Derek

Logan volvio a sentarse pero el cambio de clima le parecia muuuy extraño

La fiesta habia continuado de lo mas feliz, Dean ya jugaba de nuevo con sus primos, mas mi nena no se apartaba de mi

-porque no juegas con tus primas, princesa?-le preguntaba yo abrazandola, el clima parecia cambiar de un momento a otro

-quiero estar contigo, mami-

-pero es tu fiesta

-estoy cansada-decia tallandose los ojitos

El reloj indicaba ya las 8 de la noche,hora en que mis hijos siempre dormian, aunque Dean era un costal de energia, Allysa tenia sus habitos de sueño muy bien marcados

-de acuerdo, quedate entonces con mama-

Mi princesa sonrio y busco mi energia recargandose en mi pecho, yo la abrace acariciando su cabello como cuando era una bebita,y comenzo a quedarse dormida, Poseidon sonreia mirandonos y coloco su chamarra tapando a nuestra niña y abrazandome a su vez, eso era algo que solia hacer

Jean Carlo mientras tanto, recibia el regaño de su esposo

-porque demonios no te viniste antes! Moi ange esta alla varado en un hoyo funkie!

-se llama Salem,cielo-le regreso el gascon

-Phillipe debe estar conmigo!-

-cariño, el jet no puede despegar por la niebla,esta demasiado espesa

Fere consultaba el tiempo en su laptop diciendo

-no existe banco de niebla en ese pueblucho!-

-pues aqui esta, asi que tu avion no saldra-

Fere se paseaba nervioso en su oficina

-Jean Carlo, no puedo dejar el hospital ahora, tenemos varias urgencias, pero necesito saber que mi hijo esta a salvo

-el esta bien conmigo

-pero...

-Fere, el es mi hijo tambien...jamas dejaria que le pasara nada,Mac esta aqui, al igual que Greg, Brian no vino pero al menos estamos 3 de nosotros para cuidarlo-

El frances respiro

-dejame hablar con el-

-esta jugando

-como si mi niño estuviera en el piso jugando con carritos!pasamelo ahora-

El gascon rodo los ojos y entro al vip en donde encontro a Logan aun mirando el ventanal, Derek al otro lado y Phillipe leyendo un libro de manera elegante

-cariño, es mama-

-al fin-dijo el rubio tomando el telefono de su padre-mére!vas a venir por mi?-

-lo lamento mon ange, pero estoy aun ocupado

-pero mama!-replico el niño pidiendo por señas a su papa que le abriera la puerta saliendo al pasillo-no quiero pasar la noche aquí, sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy en mi propia cama, con mi ropa de dormir, con mis sabanas limpias!

-lo se cariño, pero solo sera por unas horas, en cuanto me desocupe, ire por ti-

-lo prometes?

-yo jamas dejare a moi ange-sonreia Fere-ire pronto-

-ok..te espero, mere-

-es un hecho, no tardare

Phillipe sonreia porque sabia que su madre siempre cumplia lo que prometia

La fiesta termino y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse,mas DJ le habia pedido a sus padres quedarse en nuestra casa en una pijamada con sus amigos, Ivo, Stiles, Sam,Cass y Kenny se quedaban todos con mi pollo y seguian jugando video juegos

-por mi no hay problema-decia Deuce-pero Cleo..

-olvidalo! Vas a casa-decia con firmeza

-pero mama!

-no! Quiero ser la primera en felicitarte mañana, DJ! Tengo ese derecho

-pero mis amigos..

-ve con mama,campeon-pedia Poseidon-es tu cumpleaños y debes estar con tus padres, mañana temprano vendras

-ok-acepto a duras penas el faraon y se fue con sus papas, en la habitacion de Dean, tenian ya su fiesta personal, yo habia llevado a mi princesa a su cama, dormia ya desde hacia rato y nada la despertaba, le coloque su pijama, le quite su corona mientras la bella ni se inmutaba, la arrope muy bien y sali de su habitacion besandola, el cachorro que le habíamos regalado dormia ya a los pies de la cama, al salir, mi marido venia hacia mi

-amor, la sala y la antesala estan llenos de regalos para pelona-

-Descuida, mañana los abrira,ya esta dormida ahora

-Dean esta con todos en la habitacion jugando

-dormiran hasta muy tarde-

-genial,no podemos estar a solas

-quien dice que no?-sonrei-te puedo tentar con una ducha en la tina, solos tu y yo?-

-amorcito tu me tientas hasta caminando-dijo mi esposo urgido

-ok, en ese caso...que te parece si cenamos algo, esperamos que se haga mas tarde y...nos encerramos en la habitacion-

-divino plan-sonrio Poseidon besandome-anda, soy todo tuyo

-eso siempre-le guiñe un ojo

Ninguno de los dos notamos, que la densa niebla comenzaba a cubrir todo Salem

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Logan estaba mirando el denso banco de niebla, no le parecia nada normal que esta hubiera bajado tan rapido, Phillipe observaba muy pensativo a su sobrino, sabia que algo no estaba nada bien

-que pasa?-le pregunto

El guapo niño no decía nada

-sabes, es muy exasperante cuando no contestas-

-tu todo lo deduces, imagina lo que pienso-

El rubio suspiro respondiendo

-estas pensando en que no debiste pelear con Dean ya que ya no le hablaras a Allysa, que fuiste muy tonto por dejar que te provocara, que la pizza estaba deliciosa aun cuando odias comer, que debiste comer ese pedazo de pastel, que Constance habla como perico y que debiste llamar a tu madre para decirle que pidiera el nombre del catering de la fiesta, además de que recordaste que no viste el partido de tu padre

Logan lo miro con asombro y volteo a ver a Derek

-no me veas a mi-dijo el lobito- yo soy normal-

-es en serio ….de donde te saco tu madre? De una nave espacial?

Phillipe sonrio

-soy tu analista, recuerdas príncipe mio?es mi trabajo hacer esa clase de cosas-

-pues eres muy creepy-

-cuando crezcas te servirá mi forma de ser-

-los del aeropuerto dijeron que esta noche no abriran las pistas, esperaran a mañana, debemos buscar un hotel-anuncio Jean Carlo llegando

-mama debe saberlo-respondio el rubio nervioso

-llamare al abuelo de Logan, Derek y a tu madre,hijo,descuida, anda, vayamos a buscar un buen lugar-

-odio Salem!-dijo el niño de forma consentida-

-odias estar sin mama-sonrio el gascon

-basicamente!

Los tres chicos siguieron al esposo de Fere quien los conducia de nuevo al estacionamiento, la temperatura habia descendido tambien extrañamente

-esto no me gusta nada-decia Logan muy convencido de que algo no marchaba bien

Mi hijo y sus amigos estaban de lo mas feliz en su habitacion mientras yo disfrutaba a mi esposo en la tina de baño de una relajante ducha para dos

-fue una hermosa fiesta-sonreia yo a mi marido quien no dejaba de besarme

-cariñito para eso nos pintamos solos

-eso creo, ahora sigue la de Dean-

-ya pensaremos en eso mañana,podemos avocarnos al presente?-preguntaba con urgencia

Yo rei y le respondi con un apasionado beso que el me correspondio gustoso

Daban ya casi las doce de la noche, el reloj de abajo lo indico y mi pequeña,en su cama, comenzaba a tener una pesadilla

Jean Carlo mientras tanto, manejaba rumbo a la ciudad,su hijo buscaba una buena estacion de radio pero ninguna era de su agrado

-si vuelvo a escuchar a Reba, le meteré un plomazo en cuanto la vea!-dijo furioso

-apaga entonces la radio-pedia Derek cansado-

El rubio lo hizo y se cruzo de brazos enojado, su padre le acariciaba el cabello para relajarlo cuando de pronto, en el techo del auto se escucho como si algo muy pesado cayera del cielo, de pronto, todos voltearon hacia arriba con Phillipe diciendo

-pero que demonios es...

Y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien lo jalaba rompiendo la ventana del lado del copiloto tratando de llevarse al niño

-Phillipe!-grito su padre maniobrando con el volante

Logan y Derek sostenian a su amigo que trataba de zafarse del agarre, la huesuda mano,que parecia a la vez una garra,estaba perforandole el pecho

-sueltame engendro!-luchaba el rubio sin temor

Logan solto a su amigo y rapidamente busco su bolso de viaje,sacando dos armas de el, amartillo una y la otra se la paso al rubio, El principe de una patada rompio el vidrio de la puerta trasera y salia por el mismo disparando al enemigo,Derek sostenia a ambos chicos al igual que Jean Carlo que trataba de orillarse para pelear cuando comenzaron a llegar mas engendros que parecian seres con escaza piel y manos que desgarraban incluso el capacete del auto, Phillipe amartillo el arma y disparo en la mano de su enemigo ,volandosela en el acto, solo asi pudo soltarlo y el rubio entro al auto,seriamente lastimado

-estas bien?

El niño estaba muy palido pero volvio a cargar cartucho diciendo

-sacanos de aqui

Y volvia a disparar a los seres que venian dispuestos a lastimarlos,Derek se unio a la pelea,la excelente punteria de Logan hizo facil acabar con los enemigos y libres de ellos, Jean Carlo pudo al fin estacionarse

-estan bien?-pregunto alarmado al ver a su hijo

-define bien-respondio el rubio

-estas herido?-le reviso

-si estoy sangrando eso es obvio

-iremos a casa de Poseidon, esto no me gusta en lo absoluto, sujentense!

Y el gascon metia a fondo el acelerador para volver a casa de su amigo

Mientras tanto, en mi hogar, Allysa se despertaba llamandome en un grito

-mamiiiii!-

La oscuridad de su cuarto era aterrador, la princesa miraba mil formas que la asustaban

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-volvio a llamar

Yo entraba prendiendo la luz

-que pasa hermosa?

Ella me extendia sus bracitos llorando,fui hasta mi nena y la cargue recofortandola

-que sucede, mi niña?

-pesadilla!mami!ellos vienen por mi!

-quienes?-

-esos seres! Saben donde vivo y...quieren llevarme con ellos, no quiero ir mamita! No quiero que me alejen de ti!-

-nadie va a alejar a mi bebe de mi-le reconfortaba acariciandola-nunca dejaria que alguien se lleve a mi niña-

Allysa escondia su carita en mi cuello aun sollozando, sus brazos estaban sosteniendome con fuerza,parecia que no me queria dejar ir,se veia muy asustada

-escucha encanto,...mama haria cualquier cosa para que absolutamente nadie lastime a mi pequeño tesoro, de eso puedes estar segura,nena...siempre voy a pelear por ustedes, para que nada les suceda, es algo que he hecho hasta hoy y jamas cambiara

Ella solo asentia sin hablar

-que pasa amor?-preguntaba Poseidon entrando a la habitacion

-tuvo una pesadilla

Su padre fue hasta la nena y la beso

-mami y papi estan aqui,linda,nada va a pasarte-

Allysa acariciaba la carita de su papa,sabia que podia contar con ello

-vas a dormir mas tranquila?-le pregunte

-duerme conmigo-me pidio

-pero papa se quedaria solito

-que duerma tambien aqui!

-tu cama es muy pequeña, linda-sonrio Poseidon-no vamos a caber

-si cabes!

Estaba por replicar cuando sono el timbre de la mansion

-quien sera a esta hora?-pregunto mi marido

-no lo se-

Allysa se pego mas a mi al recordar su pesadilla,ambos salimos a ver quien nos visitaba

Los niños bajaban del auto, Phillipe se veia mas palido que de costumbre, se dirigian a la puerta cuando a pocos pasos que dio, cayo desvanecido,siendo sostenido por su padre

-hijo!que te pasa?

-Phillipe!-

Logan volvio a tocar el timbre y Poseidon abrio

-que sucedió?

-nos atacaron-dijo escuetamente el príncipe,Jean Carlo alzaba a su hijo entrando con el a la mansión, a la vista de la sangre Allysa se oculto mas en mi cuello

-mami!

-shhh, tranquila nena, no pasa nada

Mi hija había heredado mis poderes y como todo vampiro inexperto, la sangre le llamaba, Poseidon tomo al niño y lo llevo a su despacho ordenando

-Al, llama a Jekyll de inmediato, coloca las alarmas y lleva a los niños arriba con Dean

-entendido-dije cerrando la puerta con mi hija en brazos, eso parecía asunto de vida o muerte-vengan conmigo niños

-pero Phillipe-dijo Logan-

-estara bien, necesito que suban con Dean y coloquen la alarma, Allysa puedes hacerlo por mi?-

La nena asintió nerviosa

-bien, vayan arriba, ahora voy por ti

Los tres niños subieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Dean mientras yo llamaba al padre de Holt, tenia que ayudar al pequeño rubio o Fere iba a matarnos a todos

Allysa llegaba al cuarto de su hermano entrando con Logan y Derek

-que pasa?-pregunto pollo sorprendido de ver a esos dos con su hermana

-tenemos problemas-dijo la niña decidida-cierren las ventanas

Todos obedecieron mientras ella tecleaba de memoria la alarma

-que sucede aquí!y que hace el payaso de Logan en mi cuarto!

-pues no vine a darte serenata-reclamo el príncipe, pollo estaba por reclamar cuando la ventana se rompia en mil pedazos haciendo gritar a todos, uno de los seres había atrapado a Logan

-nos atacaaaan!-gritaba Stiles corriendo, mi hija se había quedado en shock, el príncipe luchaba por safarze cuando dos entes mas entraban, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar

-mis hijos!-dije asustado y corri con Poseidon detrás mio subiendo hacia su habitación, todos salían veloces menos Dean que luchaba por ayudar a Logan y uno de los seres trataba de jalar a mi hija, yo llegue descargando mis armas al igual que mi esposo, logre que dejaran ir a Logan el cual cayo de bruces sobre Dean

-quitate!-replico pollo

-quitate tu que me pegas lo feo!

-yo no estoy feo!

Un grito los alerto a ambos, y era Allysa quien luchaba por escapar, yo me olvide de las restricciones y active mis mortales poderes sobre el enemigo, los extermine en segundos logrando cargar a mi hija que corria hacia mi.

-ya tesoro-pedia besándola mientras ella lloraba asustada

Logan miraba a Dean que le dijo:

-alla tu si quieres hacer enojar a mi mami! Como ves,tiene muy mal carácter

Poseidon terminaba a su vez con los que le correspondían y activaba la alarma

-vamos, bajemos ahora-pidio con firmeza tomándome de la cintura y cargando a Dean, llegamos al primer piso y llevamos a los niños al despacho, Jean estaba ahí con Phillipe que lucia muy palido

-ire por Jekyll-decia el gascon-si hay algo afuera tratando de entrar lo mejor será que lo traiga yo mismo

-ve, nosotros cuidaremos al niño-decidio Poseidon y Jean desaparecio, los pequeños se veian muy asustados, yo los mire y dije:

-vamos a comer algo a la cocina, les hara bien un poco de leche y pastel-

-ma, con el sustote que nos dieron!-

-por eso mismo pollo bebe, debes comer algo

Mas mi marido me detuvo

-deja que Jarvis lo traiga, quédate aquí, no quiero perderte de vista-

-amor…

-por favor Al-me pidió nervioso, yo acaricie su carita aceptando, me sente con mi niña aun en brazos y los demás hicieron lo mismo, parecía que seria una larga noche.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean se acurruco en mis brazos, yo lo bese mientras lo abrazaba, los demas chicos tomaron asiento cerca de mi, menos Logan que estaba cerca de Phillipe,el rubio se veia muy mal, respiraba con dificultad y sangraba profusamente

Derek ayudaba a Poseidon a limpiar las heridas del pequeño

-sosten esto-pidio

El lobo acepto mientras que mi marido trataba de ponerlo mas comodo, Jean Carlo volvia con Jekyll apareciendo y el padre de Holt se acerco a ayudarlo

-permiteme amigo-dijo el hombre

-por favor,salvalo-pedia su padre afligido

En eso, se escuchaba ruido de pelea en las afueras de nuestra mansion

-que es eso?-pregunte a mi marido

Poseidon se acerco a una ventana cuando de pronto, Fere entraba como diva loca en la estancia seguido de los demas perros

-alejate de mi hijo!-amenazo furioso

Como resortes, Poseidon,Jekyll y Jean Carlo, se alejaron de un solo salto, el conde se acerco a su pequeño y se hinco levantandole

-mon ange-dijo asustado de su palidez, su hijo no respondia, Fere se mordio la muñeca y se la coloco en la boca al rubio

-bebe-pidio-te hara bien tesoro

Phillipe comenzo a hacerlo de forma debil,su madre le instaba a que bebiera mas deprisa

-eso es,amor mio, eso te hara bien

El niño sostuvo el brazo de su mama y bebio con mas fuerza

-Fere-dijo el gascon-si no lo controlas

-silencio!-le grito-mi angel puede beber toda mi sangre si eso desea...no me importa si con eso vive!-

El vampiro comenzo a reestablecerse y aparto la muñeca de su madre de sus labios

-mami-decia debilmente

-mi pequeño tesoro-sonreia el conde levantandolo y besandolo-maldita sea! Que miedo tuve -

-Phillipe esta...

Mas Jean Carlo no termino de decir mas ya que su esposo lo atraia hacia el furioso

-por poco y mi angel desaparece,grandisimo idiota!-le grito encarandolo aun con Phillipe en brazos,Alberto podia jalar al gascon facilmente-

-cariño yo!-trataba de safarze el abogado y todos corrian a auxiliarlo

-sueltalo Fere!no seas abusivo-reclamaba MacCann

-si!el niño esta bien! Lo sofocas,men!-pidio Brian

-solo dejenme matarlo!-seguia alegando el conde sin querer soltar a su marido

Y en cierta forma, entendia la actitud de Fere, si algo le sucediera a mis pollos por culpa de Poseidon, lo frio en aceite!

Ok no lo haria pero si me enfadaria!

En eso, un sonido como de tambores interrumpió la pelea

-escuchan eso?-pregunto Poseidón entre la batahola-

-si...

-es un canto de guerra-

Mi esposo se asomó afuera y en efecto, miles de enemigos llegaban rodeando la mansión

-tenemos compañía, Al, lleva a los niños al refugio

Yo me levante sin replicar,cargue tambien a Dean y sali del despacho

Fere miro a su niño

-es hora de ir a casa,mon ange

-como?

-que!

-te vas?-replicaron los perros y mi marido-porque?!

-no voy a arriesgar a mi niño! Esas cosas estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo y no crean que los he perdonado, esto no se quedara asi!-

-calma tus nervios, intenso-pidio mi esposo-ellos no se detendran, si desean quedarse con tu hijo, debemos enfrentarlos o si no los seguiran a tierra santa, asi que tu decides si ayudas o te escondes como rata tras Steve-

-jamas me he escondido de enemigo alguno, ridiculo dios del mar-le regreso Fere-cuida tu boca,solo que no deseo ver a mi angel de nuevo herido!

-Phillipe estara bien aqui-continuo MacCann-Poseidon tiene razon, debemos resolver esto o no podremos sacar a nuestras familias de Salem

-yo vine solo-dijo Brian

-y eso que! Nosotros no-reclamo Mac-debemos enfrentar a esas cosas

-y son muchas-anuncio Greg en la ventana-miren eso!

Los RD se asomaron al ventanal y en efecto, una enorma cantidad de seres se acercaban amenazantes, Fere resoplo furioso diciendo

-reservoir dogs..ah por ellos-

Los vampiros salieron decididos mientras el conde iba detras mio

-mon ange,debe quedarse en un lugar seguro...si tus crias estan en un refugio

Yo ignore sus palabras, detras del reloj, Poseidon habia mandado hacer una habitacion del panico, teclee los numeros y esta se abrio

-adentro todos-pedi-si esto empeora, vendre por ustedes

-mami!-lloro Allysa

-se una nena buena y cuida a Dean por mi, haria eso mi bebe por mama?

Ella asintio llorosa

-esa es mi tesoro-la bese e hice lo mismo con mi niño-cuida a tu hermanita

-si mami-respondio obediente

Fere deposito en la cama a su hijo aun debil

-mere regresara por ti,esta claro?

-lo prometes?-

-ni el infierno me detendra-le dio un beso y antes de salir,llamo-Logan, vamos

El joven principe se levanto decidido mas yo lo tome por el hombro

-no vas a arriesgar al nieto del rey o si?-

El presumido frances sonrio con desprecio

-vas a ver al arma perfecta en accion, mi querido Alucard...mas de lo que tu jamas seras-

Yo rodee los ojos, el joven principe paso a mi lado y yo cerre la habitacion ,mirando solo las caritas de mis hijos en el vidrio, les mande un beso y salí dispuesto a unirme a la pelea

Los reservoir estaban ya en formacion,yo me coloque a lado de mi esposo,el sin dejar de mirar al enemigo me dijo en voz baja

-sabes el plan

-si...

-si las cosas se ponen mal...

-me llevo a mis hijos y vuelvo por ti

El rio

-lo primero si, lo segundo no

-jamas te dejare

-eres necio

-lo aprendi de mi esposo-sonrei

Logan estaba detras de Fere, cargaba sus armas mientras Brian le veia preocupado

-esta ya listo?-dijo Duvallon

-solo miralo pelear…. RD! Ataquen-ordeno Fere y comenzamos la pelea

El joven principe se nos unio y su velocidad en la lucha era sublime asi como su punteria,dejaba muy atras a los mejores de nosotros, Poseidon me miro asombrado de la habilidad del joven, las huestes llegaban por montones y el dios del mar ordenaba a su tridente que su elemento llegara a barrer al enemigo,Pelope estaba tambien con nosotros mas nadie superaba la forma de pelea de Logan,tenia la elegancia de Fere al disparar,la maestria de MacCann, el impetu de Brian, la agilidad de Jean Carlo, la malicia de Daniel y la apostura de su abuelo, en total, estaba en camino de ser, el guerrero perfecto

En el cuarto del panico,Dean trataba de asomarse mas arriba del vidrio para tratar de buscarme

-ves a mama?-pregunto Allysa

-nop

-y a papi?

-menos

-genial!

-no deben tardar pelona, tranquila-pidio Dean abrazando a su hermanita

-cierto-secundo Sam acercandose-ya veras que tu mami viene pronto

Allysa asintio mientras Stiles se mantenia a distancia de Derek, el lobo sentía la mirada y cuando volteaba, el chico silbaba como si nada.

-creo que deberias decirles lo que realmente te preocupa,mademoiselle Allysa-dijo Phillipe levantandose, aun lucia palido-

-de que hablas?-pregunto mi princesa

-que sabes lo hábil que es tu mama en la pelea al igual que tu padre y que solo estas preocupada porque Logan esta peleando

Mi niña por si no lo saben, es el angel mas tierno y dulce de la tierra pero si la provocan,saca el temple Tepes! Se acerco muuuy enojada y sus hermosos ojitos cambiaron a rojo intenso

-escuchame bien sabelotodo, deja de creer que puedes analizarme, tu amigo se puede ir al infierno, pero quiero que mis padres estén bien y si quieres analizar algo, piensa en lo que le diremos a tu madre cuando vea a su hijito con un ojo morado resultado de si su hermoso angelito vuelve a meterse conmigo! Esta claro?-

Phillipe solo asintió sin decir mas, por eso era misógino XD no entendia a las mujeres

Allysa volvió a su lugar junto a su hermano y Dean reia alegre

-esa es pelona!-

Afuera, las huestes iban directo por Logan, los perros trataban de combatirlos, el príncipe era demasiado hábil para dejarse atrapar y yo le protegia a su vez, de entre los enemigos, crei reconocer dos sombras, fuertemente agarradas de la mano, parecían Danae y Daniel quienes estaban en medio del enemigo, dispare hacia ellos y se esfumaron

Acaso ese par de engendros estaban liderando esta acometida?

Poco a poco, los enemigos fueron retirándose lanzando un ultimo ataque hacia Logan, del cual, el príncipe resulto con varias esquirlas en el brazo izquierdo, Daniel no pudo detener la bomba a tiempo y si Brian no protege al pequeño vampiro le hubiera alcanzado con una herida peor

-Logan!-grito Jean Carlo-

El joven se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo

-El esta bien-respondio Duvallon sonriendo- joder gascón! Si algo le hubiera pasado, te proclamo el peor niñero del mundo-

-si que lo es!-replico Fere acercándose mirando la herida del príncipe que retiro la mano con desden y se alejo hacia la mansion-

-ya te dije que lamento lo de Phillipe-se disculpo Jean

-ah claro y con eso, mi angel se olvidara del mal rato,ah no ,espera eso no pasara!-

-te pudo pasar a ti Fere-reclamo el abogado

-eso jamas lo verán tus ojos, moi ange estando conmigo, nunca, absolutamente nunca pasara por lo mismo! Asi que desde ahora, no dejare que toques a MI HIJO

-el también es MIO!

-no si puedo evitar que te le acerques-dijo furioso el conde

-acaso me vas a prohibir verlo?-

-ya tendras noticias nuestras-respondio Fere terminante, y entro a la casa decidido

-ahora si que se enojo mademoiselle-interrumpio MacCann-

El pobre gascon no sabia ni que decir, por un lado,se sentía mal por lo sucedido, por el otro, no había sido su entera culpa, mire a Poseidon y lamente haber pensado en freir a mi esposo, jamas lo trataría asi,nuestros hijos son de ambos y es mi responsabilidad como suya saber que ambos están a salvo, mi marido me pidió que fuera con el conde ya que deseaba ir por Phillipe, asentí y volvi a la mansion

-vamos adentro-dijo Poseidon-no creo que vuelvan esta noche

-es la Talamasca-respondio Daniel- ellos estarán siempre rondándonos

-son nuestros enemigos…pero debemos entrar…es mas calido adentro que afuera

-estas seguro?-sonrio Mac-alla adentro esta mademoiselle y no es una perita en dulce cuando esta enojado-

-somos mas contra el-sonrio Poseidon-si ustedes lo agarran ,yo lo amordazo

-buena idea-respondio molesto el gascon

Yo abri la habitación del pánico y Fere cargo a su niño

-vamos moi ange, debemos volver a casa-

-vas a dejar a Jean Carlo aquí?-pregunte mirándolo

El conde volteo aun molesto respondiendo

-eso es algo que a ti…no te interesa-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Yo sonreí al oir su pedantería, alce a mi bebita y pedi a mi pollo que fuera con su padre, a lo que obedecio y todos le siguieron, Derek incluso lo hizo dejándonos a solas

-no seas cretino

-Alucard, quizás no creas esto pero, me caes mal y si nos frecuentamos es porque nuestros hijos son amigos

-no lo somos-dijeron Allysa y Phillipe a la vez

-pero tu padre cree que si, mon ange, no me interrumpas-pidio Fere exasperado-lo ves? Le llame la atención a mi pequeño y odio hacerlo, sacas lo peor de mi Tepes!-

-Jean Carlo adora a su hijo, no lo hagas responsable de esto

-si mal no recuerdo, el fue el que me pidió venir a Salem y yo le adverti que no, el es tan terco que trajo a mi hijo aun sin mi consentimiento y mira las consecuencias

-tienes a Phillipe en brazos, que mas deseas?

-lo mismo que tu….que nada lo dañe-dijo Fere con algo muy parecido al miedo- y no me digas que no sientes lo mismo

Yo acaricie a mi pequeña quien estaba acurrucada en mi cuello, no soportaría perder a mis cachorros

-lo se…sabes que te entiendo, pero no debes culpar a su padre de esto, no obligues a tu hijo a crecer sin Jean Carlo…tu pasaste por eso…no dejes que el lo haga

Fere estaba aun furioso pero no reclamaba, solo acariciaba el cabello de su niño

-mére?-dijo despacito Phillipe

-dime angel

-papá no viene con nosotros?-

El conde resoplo molesto pero respondio

-aun no nos vamos, mon ange…hay algunas cosas que debemos resolver-

Los demás estaban en la sala, los pequeños aun estaban despiertos aun cuando ya era muy tarde, volvi con Fere y vi que continuaban correteando felices

-Poseidon…los niños deben dormir

-lo se cielito-respondio el sentado mirándolos- pero ya conoces a tu pollo y no quiere irse a descansar

-es tarde y deben dormir, asi que, todos arriba

-aaaaaaaaaah!-se quejaron- pero Al!

-maaaaa!-dijo Dean –Logan se va a quedar aquí!

-no, Logan va a subir también a dormir

-como?-pregunto asustado el joven príncipe

-no creo que tu madre desee verte desvelado, estas herido y para que eso sane debes descansar, anda…vamos arriba

-pero…

-obedece-le dijo Fere, Jean Carlo no se movio de su lugar mas su esposo se acerco a el entregándole al pequeño, Phillipe abrazo a su papá y el gascon beso la frente del niño

-lo lamento cielo-le confeso al oído a su retoño

-no importa papi-dijo su hijo abrazandolo mas fuerte

El abogado miro a su marido que solo se acerco a besar los labios de su pareja, dando un alto al fuego

Poseidon me ayudo con todos, los llevamos al cuarto de Dean y los acomodamos en las camas inflables, Stiles le tocaba dormir con Derek

-no! No tio, por fas-pidio el chico super nervioso

-hijo, ya están repartidas las camas, Dean dormirá con Cass y Sam en la cama, tu con Derek y Phillipe con Logan en el sofá cama-

-p.. …pero..

-anda…Derek no te morderá…o si lobito?-pregunto Poseidon sonriendo

-no señor, lo prometo-le regreso el guapo chico

-anda…ahora a dormir-

-pagaras por esto tio-dijo en voz bajita Stiles mirando como Derek se quitaba la camiseta-wow wow! Espera espera…stripper…porque no duermes con eso puesto?

-jamas lo hago

-pero…vas a dormir semidesnudo?

-solo es el torso-aclaro Derek-somos hombres, no creo que te afecte o si?

-n..no! claro que no…-Stiles volteo y pidio a los cielos-por favor! Ayuda!

Dean estaba ya en la cama y mi marido estaba jugando con el

-dormiras ya, pollo bebe?

-en donde esta mamá?

-fue a acostar a Allysa, en cuanto lo haga viene a besarte, ya lo sabes-

-entonces dormiré cuando el me de mi beso, lo lamento papá. Esas son mis reglas-

-mmm, muy buenas reglas, hasta yo las sigo, ok-le beso su padre-entonces, a dormir en cuanto mami te bese…de acuerdo? No quiero a nadie fuera del cuarto, pondré a Jarvis aquí dentro y el los cuidara-

-okeeey-

-te amo mucho, cariño

-yo mas-sonrio Dean abrazandolo

Mi nena estaba ya en su camita pero lucia nerviosa

-mami…no te vayas-

-Estare abajo con papá-sonrei acariciándole

-si pero….

-mami jamas permitirá que te suceda nada, pequeña diosa, eso lo sabes

-si pero…ellos…están con el enemigo-dijo asustada

-quienes son ellos?-pregunte

-Danae y Daniel…son parte de la Talamasca-Allysa se acerco a mi oído diciendo- yo los vi

Sabia que los había visto, mire a mi hija que yo sabia, jamas me mentiría, tome una de mis Jackall, le quite el seguro, la amartille y la coloque en su comoda

-estaras mas tranquila si la dejo aquí?

Ella sonrio asintiendo

-esa es mi beba…si algún enemigo se acerca a ti…disparale a matar…quedo claro?

-si mami-dijo mas tranquila

Bese a mi princesa y la tape

-Pelope estará afuera en la puerta cuidándote hasta que yo vuelva por ti-

-descuida….estare al pendiente-

-descansa princesa…dulces sueños-le bese , ella hizo lo mismo y Sali hacia la habitación de mi hijo que aun estaba platicando con sus amigos

-es hora de dormir, pollo bebe-dije tapándolo, el me abrazo besándome y yo hice lo propio-te amo

-yo te amo mas, cuidare a Allysa también-

-estoy seguro de eso, todos están comodos?

-muy comodos!-respondieron al unisono, yo les sonreí y antes de Sali escuche una voz que me hablaba

-Al

Voltee, era Logan

-dime príncipe-respondi

-y Phillipe?

-el esta bien, majestad, esta con su madre, no tarda en subir-

-gracias

-si desea llamar a su madre..

-no…no deseo preocuparlo-

-muy bien, que descanse

Logan me dedico una educada reverencia y suspiro mirando al techo

-el esta bien-dijo Derek desde su cama-tu tio es mas fuerte de lo que piensas

-Derek tiene razón-interrumpio Dean- Phillipe será un idiota…pero tiene el temple de su madre…estará bien…y deja de hablarme que debo dormir!-

-nadie te hablo a ti-respondio Logan con desden

-sshhhh!silencio que pareces borracho-dijo pollo ya muy acostado

El príncipe prefirió ya no seguir peleando y trato de dormir un poco

Fere mientras tanto, estaba hablando con el Rey

-como esta Logan?

-el esta bien-decia el conde- lo que importa ahora,es que la Talamasca reaparecio y querían llevarse a Phillipe, Allysa y Logan

-es normal

-no, no me lo parece! Porque te lo tomas tan a la ligera, Heigl?-reclamo Fere furioso

-porque ya sabíamos que pasaría, mas no tan pronto, además de ellos, están Dean y DJ el cual mañana cumple años

-y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Poseidon ya que el conde había colocado ya el altavoz para que todos escucharamos

-el objetivo de ellos es aprovecharse de los poderes de los niños mas poderosos de Salem y entre ellos van Phillipe y Logan obviamente por ser mi nieto-

-mon ange no es de aquí!-replico Fere con desden

-lo concebiste alla-explico el Rey

El gascon y el francés se miraron extrañados, la ocasión en que habían estado en NUESTRA cama en la RAD había sido el momento en que habían creado a su hijo

-genial! De todos los malditos hoyos funkies del planeta tenias que preñarme en este!-

-agradezco que Phillipe esta dormido asi no te escucha hablar de su santa concepción-sonrio con sarcasmo Jean Carlo

-debemos buscarles?-pregunto Poseidon preocupado, nuestro nieto tenia su fiesta mañana-

-no, no podemos desatar una matanza en esa ciudad y menos en una fiesta infantil de la RAD…solo vigilen a los niños

-dejaremos a la Talamasca atacar?-

-no, pero yo me encargare de ellos

-tu solo?-pregunto preocupado MacCann

-descuiden

-porque no dejas que te ayudemos?-cuestiono Daniel

-me ayudan y mucho…mantengan con vida a esos niños-

-creo que esta de mas el que lo haremos-dijo Poseidon decidido- cuente con ello y si necesita ayuda, avisenos

-bien

-Steve..no hagas una locura-le advirtió Fere

-no, les llamo luego

El soberano colgó y todos nos miramos unos a los otros

-creo que le dire a Jarvis que prepare sus habitaciones-dije levantándome

-Danny esta en un hotel, ire alla-informo el italiano

-yo ire contigo Mac-

-los demás?

-creo que es mejor quedarnos-planteo Fere- nuestros hijos peligran y debemos trabajar unidos aunque nos pese

-bien…mañana iremos a la fiesta de DJ….de seguro la Talamasca se presentara

-ya oyeron las ordenes.-recordo Fere- mantener con vida a los pequeños

Y al decir esto, pasaba su mano por el sedoso cabello de Phillipe.

Poseidon tomo mi mano, sabia que estaba preocupado por mis pequeños cachorros

Al dia siguiente, la casa era un caos, los niños se habían despertado con la pila bien puesta,estaban haciendo un escandalo en el comedor, hasta mi dulce Allysa estaba jugando con ellos y yo sonreía al verla jugar con sus amigos

-es mejor que almuercen o se enfriara-les pedi

-mami!quiero mas mermelada!

-no mas para ti pollo bebe

-jajaa! No te dieron-reia la nena de su hermano y este le quitaba los pancakes a mi nena.-mamiiiii!

-regresa eso-dije quitándolo mientras los demás seguían corriendo felices

En eso, Danny entraba con Constance al comedor

-buen dia Al

-hey hola-dije saludándolos-pasen

-Mac dijo que era mejor estar aquí-

-seguro, adelante,sean bienvenidas

Allysa hizo un mohín molesto , Constance aprovecho esto para sentarse a lado de ella y decir:

-te comes todo eso? Deberías guardar la línea!o te pondrás super obesa

-Constance-le interrumpio Logan

-dime cariño?-dijo la niña coqueta

-deja de joder-

Claro que todos rieron al oir como le llamaban a la presumida que la pelirroja solo se cruzo de brazos muy enojada

-hey familia!-escuche a mi hijastro llegar-en donde andan? Traje al cumpleañero!

-DJ!-decia Dean feliz corriendo a buscar a su sobrino

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada , pido una disculpa en nombre mia y de mi computadora, por el largo tiempo que tuve sin actualizar, esperemos que ya no vuelva a suceder, pero se calienta demasiado y no puedo estar mucho tiempo tipeando D: espero pronto cambiarla**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, saben que son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo, que si seguire haciéndolo! No me he retirado y no me pienso retirar XD**_

_**Respondo algunas preguntas:**_

_**Porque beben la sangre de su madre los hijos de los vampiros? Para sanar**_

_**Ahora a una chica que ya sabemos quien es, ha sido la acosadora de Al desde siempre, le ha llamado de manera despectiva pero responderé sus dudas aunque mienta sobre su verdadera personalidad**_

_**-porque los diálogos no tienen mayúscula al empezar?-escribo desde un blackberry**_

_**Que tipo de historia escribes? Narrativa-descriptiva, pensé que lo sabias aunque en si, tu pregunta es algo tonta o no supiste explicarte**_

_**No pongo el guion largo porque no quiero**_

_**No voy a cambiar a ningún genero de amor yaoi. Punto**_

_**Seme y uke? Eso es muy limitante,por si no lo sabes, se les llama activo-pasivo, y eso lo pregunte a un verdadero gay, hay algunos que prefieren ser solo pasivos, y algunos de ambos, Al es pasivo y asi lo plasme en su honor.**_

_**Gracias pero no acepto consejo de una persona que juega a ser "amiga" y ha insultado cruelmente a un gran amigo**_

_**Ahora bien, se que eres tu la que se autonombro "reyna khon" y todavía me agregas como autor favorito, no me haces un favor, no me halaga, ni nada, al contrario, me molesta el plagio y quien te dijo que no estoy respaldada legalmente? Creeme, no soy tonta y si pongo derechos en tramite es porque ya lo hice**_

_**Asi que evita volver a mandarme mensajes**_

_**No hay nada que odie yo mas que la hipocresía**_

_**Para los demás**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**REY KHON**_

_**Por 7 años..**_

_**Porque mis d**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

El pequeño faraón llego corriendo a abrazar a Allysa, la cual le felicito primero, aunque no fue nada bien visto por el príncipe de los vampiros que hizo una mueca de enojo

Tampoco Cleo, que venia bastante de malas

-buen dia leona-le salude sonriendo

-no son muy buenas para mi! DJ no quiso abrazarme hasta que su tia le diera la primera felicitación

-en serio?-trate de no sonreir

-asi es…mi propio hijo primogénito prefiere otros brazos a los de su madre-

-no te lo tomes tan personal

-aaah es que…es mi niño!

-y eso jamas cambiara-le consolo su esposo- es solo que esta..

-no lo digas Deuce!-le regaño su mujer- es demasiado griego para pensarlo-

-ok ok…y mi padre?-

-con los perros, hay problemas, de hecho el quiere hablar con ambos

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron yendo a buscar a mi marido, mientras DJ era felicitado por los demás

-mi papá me regalo lo que le pedi-decia el bello niño feliz-

-y que es?-pregunto mi princesa emocionada

-una guitarra eléctrica

-sabes tocar?-pregunto Dean extrañado-que yo sepa, no sabes ni tocar el timbre

-jaja, que gracioso, obviamente voy a aprender…ya verán,sere el mejor

-les seguro que terminara de cantante en algún templo de segunda-decia Logan por lo bajo cosa que hizo reir a Phillipe y a Derek-

-oye, pero y nuestro trato?-pregunto Dean- siempre hemos abierto los regalos juntos y tu ya abriste el que te dieron-

-solo el de mis padres, Allysa abrió el suyo el de su mascota y te aseguro que tu haras lo mismo, los demás que me den hoy, los guardare para abrirlos con ustedes como siempre lo hemos hecho-

-pelona tenia que abrir su obsequio o el cachorro a los tres días iba a apestar-dijo Dean con sarcasmo

-oye!-reclamo mi nena sapeando a su hermano-

-y a donde será tu fiesta?-se acerco Constance preguntando con voz odiosa-

-aaaaaah-dijeron las niñas al oírla-

-cuanto a que tu novia sale como pitufo filosofo?-dijo Phillipe por lo bajo a Logan

-nunca puede quedarse callada-

-es bastante odiosa-

-y con certificado incluido-

Neffy le respondio haciendo muecas a la pelirroja

-en un lugar en donde no estaras invitada!

-pues que lastima porque mi papi esta aquí e ire porque no podemos separarnos, mami me conto que la Talamasca esta detrás de ustedes y si los RD no los cuidan…los alejaran de sus papitos para siempre…que miedo no?

DJ miro con espanto a sus tios, Dean solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y Allysa encaro a la niña

-eso jamas pasara,mis padres siempre van a cuidarnos y nada puede separarnos de su lado

-asi es y si pasa, mi padre es el amo del oceano y puede acabar con todos si no nos regresan con el!-dijo mi pollo decidido

-Dean es el mejor publicista de su padre, verdad?-dijo con desden Logan

-siempre con su misma cantaleta-secundo el rubio -mére tiene razon con respecto a los que viven aqui, son unos mediocres-

-son nuestros amigos-defendio Derek

-seran tuyos,mi querido lycan,porque yo, escojo a mis amistades-respodio con desden el pequeño Fere

Poseidon mientras tanto, trataba de organizar a los reservoir dogs en derredor del salon de fiestas en donde seria el convivio de DJ

-significa que iran por ellos ahi?-cuestiono Cleo nerviosa-Poseidon! Tendremos a los compañeros de mi hijo en ese sitio!

-es una medida preventiva solamente

-preventiva ni que demonios!-grito histerica-no voy a arriesgar a mis hijos!

-Cleo

-no Deuce!no me importa que sea tu padre o tus hermanos, no voy a permitir que..

-y le diras a tu hijo que su fiesta se suspende?-pregunto mi marido enojado-

-por supuesto!

-Dj ha esperado su fiesta por meses-respondio El griego-yo no quiero suspenderla

-el entendera que podemos hacerla otro dia-dijo Cleo

-eso no es justo-

-no Deuce!no lo es, pero es algo que tendra que ser por que es nieto de Poseidon!

-por mi?-pregunto mi marido picado

-esto me encanta-sonrio Fere con desden-cuando las familias unidas empiezan a salpicar veneno unos a otros

-cierra la boca-le mande-Cleo,Dj no esta pasando por esto por ser nieto de mi esposo o mio, el es especial en si..es el faraon de Egipto y es un semidios porque su propio padre lo es

La chica volteo a ver a su esposo,Deuce solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirandola severo

-se lo especial que es mi hijo-respondio la joven-pero tu mejor que nadie me entiende Al

-lo se y te entiendo, es por eso que mantendremos a los niños dentro de un solo lugar,asi podremos cuidarlos y asegurar que no les pasara nada...Cleo, mis hijos son lo mas especial en mi vida y jamas permitiria que les sucediera nada incluyendo a los tuyos-

La bella dama parecia aun resistirse mas su esposo tomo sus manos dedicandole una dulce sonrisa

-Dj y Neffy estaran bien,linda, tienes mi palabra

La egipcia termino por aceptar y asintiendo,daba su consentimiento de que la fiesta de Dj siguiera adelante,mi esposo llego a mi lado besando mi mejilla y diciendo a mi oido:

-te amo,gracias por convencerla-

-para servirte-sonrei acariciando su rostro

-es todo?-pregunto Fere molesto-acaso no van a terminar tirandose las cosas a la cabeza?que fiasco!

-cielo, no todo mundo discute como tus hijos-bromeo el gascon

-les falta pasion!-reclamo el frances levantandose indignado

Horas despues,los niños jugaban felices en la fiesta de Dj, era un salon de gotcha, todos iban de militares y tenian armas de pinturas en sus manos, yo le acomodaba el cabello a mi bebita para que no se lo arruinara

-listo-dije colocandole un paliakate-asi el pelo de mi nena no se arruinara

-gracias mami-me sonrio ella abrazandome-estaras en mi equipo?-

-mami no juega, pero vigilara a sus bebes

-prometo cuidar a pollo

-se que lo haras-le bese con dulzura-siempre cuento con mi princesita

En ese instante,Draculaura llegaba con sus hijos a la fiesta, Clawd no iba con ellos, no solian salir juntos, ella nos miro con bastante odio a mi niña y a mi, y fue directo con Cleo

-vaya!al fin saliste de tu prisión autoimpuesta-le sonrio la egipcia dándole un beso-

-no me he sentido bien-sonrio Lala con tristeza-pero hey! A tus fiestas siempre vendre, son las mejores-

-y a mi me alegra verte aquí-sonrio mi nuera con ternura-

Poseidon llegaba con Dean de la mano hasta la mesa en donde estábamos nosotros

-lo volvi a cambiar-me dijo

-que paso?

-se echo la pintura del arma encima y asi no podia jugar

-pollito!-

-queria ver como funcionaba, ma!-se disculpo el

Dj le llamaba emocionado, los equipos iban a armarse ya

-vamos Allysa!-dijo emocionado llevandose a su hermana

-tengan cuidado!-les pedi

-no creo que pelona deba ir-dijo Poseidon preocupado

-es gotcha cielo, las balas son de pintura

-si pero ella es tan femenina y delicada y..-

-y Logan esta ahi-sonrei mirandole

-ok,si,eso me disgusta-

-no seas celoso

-es mi niña!

-y mia tambien asi que no seas tan posesivo-

-te dire lo mismo cuando se case y se vaya con el-

-descuida amor, tu y yo nos vamos con ella

-ese plan me gusta!-sonrio mi marido aliviado

Los perros de reserva estaban en derredor del salon, en las entradas y salidas del mismo, Fere llevaba de la mano a Phillipe que aun a su pesar llevaba el uniforme de gotcha

-esto puede tener pulgas!-decia con asco ya que pertenecia al salon-

-lo mande sanitizar moi ange-

-pero huele feo!-

-es un jabon corriente, angel

-mereee!

-cariño, tu madre debe estar con tu padre afuera, si la Talamasca se acerca a molestar..

Fere le colocaba a su pequeño su propia arma en la cintura

-dispara como tu sabes-

El bello rubio sonrio y asintio obediente

-estaras cerca?-le pregunto mirándole con esos ojos tan bellos que tenia, Alberto le sonrio besando su frente respondiendo:

-nadie me hara alejarme de moi ange, ve a jugar que mamá esta cuidándote-

Phillipe sonrio y fue a unirse a los demas

Logan y Derek se preparaban tambien para jugar en el campo del lugar, simulaba un bosque, todo sintetico y eran varias areas, el juego se desarrollaba dentro del mismo,afuera, estaba el lounge para adultos en donde estabamos el resto de nosotros, aunque Poseidon insistio en estar afuera por si algo sucedia, yo pedi quedarme cerca de mis hijos, al igual que Fere que estaba vigilando a su niño celosamente mientras Phillipe entraba al campo a lado de Logan

-ellos estaran bien-dije desde mi lugar sin dejar de ver a mis pollos

-aja...te reto a que salgas del salon y los dejes-

-nunca lo veran tus ojos-respondi sincero-

-lo sabia..yo tampoco lo haria

Dj estaba en el equipo de Dean,Sam llamaba a mi hija y Allysa estaba por unirse cuando Logan la jalo

-vas a retarme de nuevo Stark?-le pregunto Logan a Mi hijo

Dean miro furioso que el principe tenia a mi niña tomada de la mano

-suelta a mi hermana!-reclamo

-que? No vas a responder?

-te respondo cuando la sueltes!

El principe la solto con una sonrisa de burla,Dean tomo a Allysa jalandola con el

-te reto en el gotcha, forma tu equipo-le insto Logan

-ok!elijo a Dj!

-gracias Dean!

-solo porque es tu cumple-le recordo pollo

-ok,yo elijo a Phillipe

-es obvio nadie quiere a tu tio!-se burlo mi hijo

-Dean, un consejo, si nadie te pide tu opinion, evita abrir la boca-respondio con desden Phillipe colocándose a lado de su sobrino

-silencio rana,que el agua es poca! Mi turno, elijo a Sam

-Derek

El lobo choco palmas con el principe y paso a su lado

-ok, me quedo con Ivo

-yujuuu!gracias Dean!-

-de acuerdo, Stiles es mio

-eh?-dijo el hijo de Per asombrado-yo?

-asi es

-jaja! Todo tuyo, a Stiles siempre le falta el aire y le dan ganas de ir al baño-

-gracias Dean, mañana lo publicas en el periodico-respondio el chico con sarcasmo

-descuida primo, te disparare primero, ok, ahora quiero a...Cass!-

-me elegiste de cuarto!-le reclamo el lindo angelito a mi hijo

-aaah no te quejes! Ya te elegi-

-pero de cuarto?-dijo tercamente el jovencito cruzandose de brazos molesto

-bien-prosiguio Logan-elijo a Allysa

Mi hija como los demas se quedaron sorprendidos al oir la peticion

- a mi?-pregunto dudosa

-a mi hermana?-

-sip-

-pero ella no juega!

-si juega, trae uniforme-

-mama se lo puso solo para que no estuviera de molona! Pero ellas no juegan

-si jugamos!-reclamaron las niñas al momento

-lo ves? Asi que Allysa va en mi equipo

-eso no!-dijo Dean furioso

-entonces debiste elegirme primero-respondio mi nena muy segura-las reglas son asi, ni modo hermanito

Y camino hacia el equipo de Logan colocandose a lado de el con el consiguiente enojo de Constance, Dj, Sam y mi hijo

-vas a ver con papa,pelona!-reclamo Dean furioso-

-no seas tan bebe!-le reclamo Allysa-

-quedate con Constance-le sugirió Logan sonriendo con burla- a ella le encantan estos juegos

-osea mega nunca! Sabes que odio llenarme de pintura y además…

Y antes de que continuara, dos disparos de pintura le caian cerca de la cara a la chica

-ups! Lo siento-sonrio Allysa- pero como ya te dispare, ya no vas a poder jugar, estas fuera

-mamaaaa!-grito Constance saliendo del campo furiosa mientras mi hija chocaba cinco con Logan-

-Neffy esta con nosotros-interrumpio DJ furioso de ver a su tia con el equipo contrario

-de acuerdo-dijo Logan, creo que te dejo al pequeño Kenny, aunque ustedes tienen un integrante de mas, nosotros podemos acabar fácilmente con ustedes-

-ya lo veremos, presumido!-rugio Dean furico

-somos guerreros entrenados por los mejores, Est-ce que vous comprenez ca?-respondio Phillipe sonriendo

-tu me retaste en tu deporte, yo te reto en el nuestro…asi que…príncipe del mar….veamos quien gana-secundo Logan tomando su arma y agarrando a Allysa de la mano, se acerco al joven que iba a dar las instrucciones para que empezaran el gotcha-

-que empiecen los juegos del hambre-sonrio Derek

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

El instructor del salón les estaba indicando las rutas que tenían que seguir en el juego de gotcha, Dean estaba mas que furioso, al igual que DJ al ver a mi pequeña niña con su peor enemigo, Phillipe estaba parado de brazos cruzados escuchando las reglas al igual que Derek quien tenia a Stiles a un lado suyo y estaba sumamente nervioso al pertenecer al equipo de su gran ídolo

-deberan ganar la bandera que esta al final del "bosque" ustedes saben que todo esto es falso y que cualquier cosa que deseen, solo necesitan aplanar el botón y algunos de los jóvenes del salón les ayudaran en todo, si se sienten perdidos solo activen su localizador e iremos por ustedes, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos-

-el equipo ganador será aquel que obtenga el objetivo de quedarse con el banderín y "exterminar" a cuantos enemigos tengan a la vista, ya saben,si le disparan y les dan, tendrán que salir del laberinto sin replicar-

-ahí te hablan-codeo Phillipe a Dean

-que gracioso eres franchute, me vuelves a tocar y seras el primero al que le dispare-le regreso mi hijo

-Ne t´inquiéte pas!(no te ofendas!) –rio el rubio mas mi pollito tiene muy poco sentido del humor y cuando amenazaba lo hacia en serio

-bien chicos, diviértanse pero sobre todo, recuerden que esto es un juego-

-si…claro-respondio Logan cargando su arma y yendo a la línea de salida

-ok, en sus marcas…listos…fuera!-el joven hizo sonar un silbato y los dos equipos salieron en forma contraria para comenzar el juego.

En el lounge, los invitados aplaudían el inicio del juego y veíamos por medio de pantallas la ubicación de nuestros hijos, yo no perdia de vista a mis pequeños, aunque estaban en equipos contrarios y eso me ponía nervioso, hubiese preferido verlos juntos, Fere se acerco a mi

-alla va Phillipe

-lo se

-para variar estamos en el mismo equipo

-claro que no, somos también rivales-respondi sin dejar de ver la pantalla-

-Tu hijo no será rival para moi ange y Logan, son expertos en tácticas de guerra-

-no conoces la decisión de Dean….eso lo heredo de su padre y hara lo que sea para ganar-

-tu marido solo tiene mucha suerte pero no es un verdadero guerrero-

Yo lo mire molesto

-mi marido es el Dios de los mares, creeme,conoce mas de tácticas que tu, asi que si me disculpas prefiero estar a muchos metros alejado de ti-y me aleje del presumido ese deseando que mi bebe le pateara el trasero a su güero presumido!

Logan corria con Allysa de la mano, Phillipe iba detrás, después Stiles,y cerraba la formación Derek, eran 5 contra 7, mas como Fere lo había dicho, ellos contaban ya con una formación en tácticas y análisis, el lycan se agacho mirando y escuchando atentamente

-vienen por el este a 16:oo horas, Logan –

-son todos?

Derek olio el ambiente y respondio

-formacion de dos en dos

-sugiero que acabemos con los mas débiles primero-dijo Phillipe- Kenny y Nefertiti son los mas viables-

-de acuerdo, Allysa, quédate aquí con Stiles

-pero yo quiero jugar!-pidio mi nena

-Je dois réfléchir un petit peu…. (tengo que pensarlo…)-dijo Phillipe con sarcasmo-….non…ni pensarlo! En el otro equipo están tus sobrinos , tu hermano , amigos, vecinos, etc y el amor filial te puede ganar mademoiselle Allysa, asi que, obedeces a Logan y te quedas aquí-

-yo no tengo porque obedecer a Logan-dijo mi bebe furiosa

-estas en mi equipo y soy el capitán

-quien te nombro jefe?

-yo mismo

-eso es anarquía!-

-linda, este es mi juego, estas son mis reglas

-y si tu me vuelves a decir "linda" crearas una traidora en mi, te quedo claro?-dijo decidida mi hija bastante seria-

-ok! Perdón, pero estas en mi equipo y si mal no recuerdo, tu aceptaste estar en el, primero deja que acabemos con los primeros enemigos, te prometo que en el próximo ataque iras tu-

-tengo tu palabra?-

-si

-en serio?

-oye! Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

-ok, mas te vale

Logan bufo molesto y camino con Phillipe y Derek

-por eso soy misógino-dijo el rubio con desden-las mujeres son un fastidio!

-que si no!-le dio la razón el príncipe, el cual, se detuvo al escuchar unas pisadas, con la mirada dio indicaciones a sus amigos, y los tres se separaron al momento

En el lounge, mi esposo venia a nuestra mesa mirando la pantalla

-todo bien?

-mmm, como te lo explico-sonrei porque sabia como se iba a poner-Allysa no esta en el equipo de su hermanito ,cielo

Poseidon volteo rápidamente

-con quien esta?

-con Logan

-Al!-

-amor, es un juego

-esa niña me va a oir!-reclamo celoso

-amor

-tiene prohibido acercarse a el!-

-cariño eso es muy malo de tu parte

-ya te dije que pelona no va a tener novio, va a ser monjita, mira que niña! Me descuido un momento y esta con ese niñato-dijo molesto sentándose a mi lado, yo lo abrace y bese en la mejilla, Poseidon era muy posesivo con nuestra bebe

-ok, ok, pero no te enojes porque te ves feo

-no soy feo-

-no lo eres-sonrei besándolo-cielo, solo acuérdate que si nuestros hijos tendrán parejas….nos dejaran la casa solo para nosotros..

Mi esposo me miro sonriendo

-e intentaremos tener otro bebe?-pregunto esperanzado

-aja…miles de bebes-acepte besándolo

-esa voz me agrada-me regalo una sonrisa y me abrazo besándome, era la única forma de convencer a mi esposo de que nuestros pequeños algún dia tendrían que crecer

En el juego, Dean y Dj iban al frente de la formación, la seguían Ivo, Sam, Cas, y la cerraban Neffy y Kenny, Kat no había querido participar en el juego y estaba con Coral en las mesas jugando muy tranquilas

-ok, escuchen esto-dijo Dean en voz baja-nosotros somos mas, debemos emboscarlos y tratar de desmantelar su equipo

-quitemosle a Allysa-sugirio DJ

-no

-si! Asi ellos no la tendrán.-

-eso es lo de menos

-Dean!

-hey, conozco a mi hermana y asi donde la ves de tierna, mona y toda chula, sabe manejar un arma mejor que Ivo!

-uy gracias!-dijo el hijo de Heath indignado

-que la conozco y debemos cuidarnos de ella, no, debemos primero eliminar a Derek, es el lobo y como tal puede olernos y detectarnos-

-Sam puede hacerlo también no?-sugirio Cass- es mitad lobo

-emm-respondio el heredero de Thad- bueno…no..no tengo genes de licántropo en mi

-ni uno chiquito?

-nop, mi mamá los elimino antes de que yo naciera, no podía arriesgarse a tener un hybrid-

-genial!ni para eso sirves-dijo Dean con desden-escuchen,lo que haremos es lo siguiente…

Mas antes de que pollito dijera su plan, una lluvia de disparos cayo sobre Kenny y Neffy que gritaba horrorizada

-MI CABESHOOOOOO!-la pobre niña estaba histérica de ver su melena arruinada y el hijo de Frankie ni se movia

-ya sabia que me iban a dar primero-dijo el pobre Kenny resignado

Los demás, se habían movido para esconderse, Dean trataba de mirar en derredor y no veía a los enemigos, mas la voz de Logan salía de entre la espesura diciendo

-dos menos Dean! Y voy por ti!-

En el lounge, las personas aplaudían la táctica casi militar de los niños y sonaba la alarma indicando que dos integrantes salían

-mi pobre nena!-decia Cleo con la ropa de su hija en las manos- esa pintura no saldrá tan fácil de su cabello!

-no hagas drama De Nile-reia Clawdeen- es un juego

-tiene razón, no la preocupes mas-tercio Frankie ya levantándose también con la muda de ropa de su hijo- al menos Kenny no se lastimo y estoy aliviada de que ya salga

-en donde esta pelona?-preguntaba mi esposo mirando la pantalla, yo le señale el lugar en donde mi bebe platicaba con Stiles-mi niña es preciosa

-por supuesto, yo la hice!-dije orgulloso

-igual a la madre de hermosa-me beso el la mano mientras que Lala nos miraba de lejos con bastantes malas pulgas, sus hijos también se veian uno al otro, ellos no habían participado, mas no habían perdido de vista el juego, en cuanto Neffy y Kenny salieron del juego, los dos gemelos, se levantaron tomados de la mano y se alejaron sospechosamente hacia un costado del lugar

En el juego, el equipo de Dean perseguia al de Logan mas eran sumamente hábiles, los tres solos habían alejado a los "enemigos" de Allysa y Stiles e iban contra los mas débiles del equipo de mi hijo, el príncipe de los vampiros noto que pollo era un contrincante de respeto y por mas que le disparaba, no lograba darle, Sam sin embargo, perseguía a Phillipe el cual, saltaba con agilidad de lado a lado para confundirle, el joven Tepes se había alejado de los demás, cuando de pronto alguien le dijo detrás de el : "hey", el chico volteo y Logan le disparaba en el pecho con pintura

-aaah rayos!-decia el hijo de Clawdeen molesto, Derek y el hijo de Fere le habían llevado justo hacia el heredero vampiro-

-eso fue por invitarle helados a mi novia-reclamo Logan con desden

La alarma sono, avisando que Sam salía del juego, Dean estaba furioso,solo quedaban DJ, Ivo Cass y el,había perdido a un gran aliado

-maldito Logan!

-es bueno-

-no le halagues!

-no lo hago-se defendió DJ

-debemos buscar a Allysa-

-te lo dije-reclamo mi nieto

-es el punto débil de ese principito, asi que…vamos por ella!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Mi hija mientras tanto, estaba sentada en un leño junto a Stiles

-no me gusta esperar-decia molesta

-por mi,no hay problema-sonreia el niño-no soy muy bueno en esto

-te menosprecias demasiado, creo que deberias darte mas crédito, eres muy valeroso Stiles

-naaa, no soy un guerrero, aunque papa lo diga, no me gusta pelear,no va conmigo-

-debemos aprender a defendernos-

-tu sabes que eso no se me da

-sabes usar magia

-la magia y yo no hacemos buenas migas, siempre termino haciendo un desastre..recuerdas la vez que casi le quemo el cabello a la sirvienta

-uy si-decia Allysa con asco-olia horrible

-a pelos quemados, mamá me regaño bastante

-tia Per se asusto con la pobre chica

-exacto y me pidió no usar mas mis poderes hasta que tuviera control de ellos…creo que eso jamas va a pasar, siempre termino haciendo alguna barbaridad-

-pero esto es gotcha, tu sabes disparar armas-

-si pero…no se…me siento nervioso

-por Derek?-sonrio mi hija

Stiles solo se encogio de hombros

-es tonto… el jamas se fijaría en mi-

-somos apenas unos niños..creo que ya habrá tiempo para eso-

-Tu crees?

-claro! Además...

Mas mi hija fue interrumpida por Logan que llego corriendo tomandola de la mano

-corran! No debemos permanecer aqui

Derek jalo a Stiles que corria sin comprender lo que sucedia

-que pasa!

-Dean viene hacia aca

-en donde?-pregunto Allysa volteando a buscar a su hermano mas Phillipe le encañono

-no te atrevas a traicionarnos mademoiselle Allysa,o aqui mismo sales del juego

-baja el arma!-le regaño Logan-

-es su hermano!

-si pero..

Mas no terminaron de hablar cuando una lluvia de disparos caian sobre ellos llenando de pintura a Stiles

-aah genial!-se quejaba mientras los demas corrian a esconderse-

-es un idiota!-decia Derek furioso- que bueno que le dispararon!-

-no llames idiota a mi primo!-reclamo Allysa- además, el es de nuestro equipo-

-los elementos mas débiles solo storban-decia Phillipe con desden-

-eso no es amable-reclamo mi nena

-esto es táctica de guerra, muñeca-dijo Logan con una sonrisa de burla-que tu primito comience a entender que debe aprender a defenderse

-no me llames muñeca-reclamo la bella realmente furiosa

-Allysa, deja de alegar conmigo o a la próxima, elegiré mejor a Constance, asi que cállate y camina-dicto el príncipe con desden

Mi pequeña solo alzo una ceja mirándolo desafiante

Uuuy!Logan no debio decir eso XD

Dean habia devuelto la emboscada al principe y trataba de liberar a su hermana

-rodeenlos!-gritaba-debemos recuperar a Allysa -

Phillipe iba a la cabeza tratando de buscar el camino para encontrar el banderin y asi ganar antes de que pollo llegara hasta ellos

El joven Fere era sumamente habil en el manejo de campo traviesa, se agacho en el piso y le pidio a Derek acercarse

-analizame esto,rapido!-pidio-pisadas frescas?

El lobo se acerco a oler

-no,no lo son

-estas seguro?

-el del super olfato soy yo, te enteras?-se defendió Derek

-lo imagine, el banderin esta por alla-señalo-

-bien, vayamos por el antes de que..

Mas en eso, Derek era disparado por pintura,Dj y Cass lo habian eliminado del juego

-van dos y voy por ti Logan!-grito Dean,el principe corrio con Allysa y Phillipe tomo una senda diferente

-ya los tenemos!-sonreia el faraon feliz-solo nos faltan dos!

-vamos por ellos-rugia mi hijo furioso, odiaba ver a su hermana con su peor enemigo-

-Logan, en donde esta Phillipe?-pregunto Allysa

-no te preocupes por el-respondio el principe- el nos alcanzara

Fere sonreía triunfante al ver a su hijo corriendo

-vamos moi ange…demuéstrales lo que tu madre te ha enseñado!-

-sin presiones-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo

-yo he estado entrenando guerreros, dios del mar, ustedes han mimado principitos

-son bebes aun-respondi sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-ý vean ahora en donde estamos, vigilándolos de que la Talamasca no se los lleve…me extraña de ti Tepes…tu padre te entreno siendo muy niño…porque no has hecho lo mismo con tus hijos?

-porque quiero que vivan una vida normal-respondi seguro de mi-para eso nos tienen a su padre y a mi, para defenderlos y pelear por ellos-

-muy loable..pero no es funcional

-te apuesto mil dólares-le interrumpio Poseidon- aque Dean gana esta batalla

-dos mil-respondio Fere muy seguro-y con eso le comprare dulces a mi angel-

-pues se quedara con las ganas porque pollo ganara-

-nos verrons-sonrio el conde con burla y volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla

El rubio habia rodeado a los enemigos , con la capacidad de analisis de su madre y con el sentido guerrero de Jean Carlo...estaba detras del equipo de Dean y sin hacer ruido, disparo detras de ellos, sacando del juego a Ivo

-demonios!-decia el chico enojado

Dean y Dj disparaban hacia donde el heredero del conde habia estado mas se habia movido tan habilmente que no habian podido sacar del juego

-maldito guerejo!-decia mi pollo

-dejamelo a mi-pidio DJ saliendo detras de el

Obviamente su madre estaba feliz

-gran táctica mi pequeño angel-sonreia orgulloso aplaudiendo a la par de los invitados-no cabe duda que has aprendido todo correctamente

-como lo odio-me decía mi marido en una mueca-

Logan y Allysa buscaban el banderin para ganar el juego,y justo frente a ellos, estaba ondeando feliz, indicando que ganaban el gotcha mas mi niña trataba de buscar a su hermano,me habia prometido cuidarlo pero el unico que llego,habia sido Phillipe

-elimine a Ivo, pero Dj viene detras de mi-

-bien, tomemos el banderin y asi ganaremos

Mas las pisadas de el hijo de Deuce indicaba que venia corriendo

-por San Ettiene!-decia Phillipe bufando-acaso este imbecil no sabe que esta en un juego de gotcha y debe esconder sus pisadas?-

Mas al tratar de disparar, el rubio fue alcanzado por pintura

-fils de putr !-exclamo Phillipe

Dean habia acertado en el clavo

-siii!-gritamos Poseidon y yo felices del logro de nuestro niño-

-merde-rugio Fere furioso al ver a su hijo derrotado

Logan furioso disparo sobre Dj y Cass sacándolos del juego e iba a dispararle a Dean cuando sintio un arma en su cabeza

-ni siquiera lo intentes-sonrio Allysa-el banderin es de mi hermano

Logan miro de reojo a mi beba bastante molesto

-nunca te fies de una mujer-sonrio la bella-y eso te pasa por decirme muñeca…Dean! Toma el banderin

-te lo dije!-le regaño Phillipe a su sobrino-nunca confies en una mujer

Mi pollo sonrio y beso a su hermanita en la mejilla

-esa es mi pelona,sabia que contaria contigo

-me debes una-le regreso mi hija y Dean se acerco a tomar la bandera cuando Phillipe grito sacando su propia arma

-Dean!agachate!-

Mi hijo obedecio y un estruendo hizo volar el lugar en donde estaba la bandera dejando lugar a un extraño ser descarnado, las luces del lugar se apagaron y Poseidon y yo nos levantamos gritando

-Allysa!

-Dean!

Fere se fue directo hacia el campo de gotcha mas una extraña cúpula invisible le cubria por entero

-esta cerrada!-nos grito asustado-Phillipe esta adentro!

Yo trataba de entrar por mis hijos pero era imposible,todo mundo corria asustado y los perros entraban a ayudar, Poseidon saco su arma tratando de penetrar mas era imposible, los niños estaban atrapados dentro del domo

Deuce llegaba empuñando también su arma mientras todas las mujeres gritaban histéricas

-papa!que pasa!

-Talamasca-dijo Jean Carlo sintiendo la energía del domo- están aquí

-pero como demonios entraron?-pregunto MacCann-estabamos afuera cuidando que nadie se acercara-

-olvidate de eso!quiero sacar a mi hijo ahora!-grito Fere-abran esta maldita cúpula!

Mis hijos estaba dentro atrapados por los mas mortales enemigos que mi poder comenzó a irradiar en mi

-AL-dijo mi esposo preocupado-

Mis ojos estaban ya cambiando a rojo, los cimientos del lugar comenzaron a crujir, y un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar con fuerza,Ine se acerco gritando

-detenlo Poseidon! No debe salir el empalador

Mi esposo me abrazo hablándome al oído

-Al..amor, tranquilo, nuestros hijos están bien,de acuerdo? Pero debes volver a mi

Mi lado asesino comenzaba a despertar mas la voz del hombre que amaba llego hasta mi mente, lo único que deseaba era traer a mis hijos de vuelta, la energía comenzó a calmarse y dije despacio

-mis bebes..

-los traeré tu lado, tienes mi palabra!-me dijo al oído y con eso tuve suficiente para calmarme, siempre he confiado en Poseidon

Adentro del Domo, Phillipe disparaba en contra de el enemigo, DJ, Cass, Dean, Allysa y Logan eran los que habían quedado atrapados, mi hijo volvió sobre sus pasos tomando la mano de Allysa y corria con ella alejándola de los seres-

-debemos salir de aquí!-gritaba

El único con un arma era el rubio y cada vez, entraban demasiado de debajo del subsuelo, Logan jalo a su tio diciendo

-debemos sacarlos de este lugar, son demasiados y solo nosotros podemos hacerlo

-Vous avez raison (tienes razón), mére esta afuera, el nos ayudara!

Dos enemigos disparaban sus flechas contra Logan y su tio y ambos chicos corrieron detrás de los demás, lo mejor era alejarse del enemigo

Nada podía romper el domo, veíamos con espanto la cantidad de entes que rodeaban a los niños, Derek había alcanzado a salir al igual que Stiles, el lobo miraba con espanto a sus amigos dentro

-Logan..Phillipe-

-Dean-secundaba STiles muy asustado, el pequeño Lycan le miro

-ellos estarán bien…

Mi sobrino solo se limito a limpiarse las lagrimas al ver que la Talamasca deseaba acabar con sus amigos

Dean corria hábilmente con Allysa de la mano, Dj estaba detrás de ella y Cass completaba el cuarteto, cuando mi hija reacciono

-en donde están Logan y Phillipe?

-yo que se, pelona! Corre!

-no podemos dejarlos atrás!-

-alla vienen-señalo Cass

Logan y el rubio venia detrás y los alcanzaron rápidamente

-no se detengan!

De pronto, un terrible ser les obstaculizo el camino jalando a Allysa con el

-Allysa!-gritaron todos

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	15. Chapter 15

-Mamiiii!-grito mi nena asustada y yo sentí su angustia

-Allysa!-repeti su nombre con terror

Poseidon trataba de abrir un maldito hueco mas nada servia, la gente había sido evacuada y los Reservoir Dogs trataban inútilmente de entrar

Logan fue el que saco una daga de su bota y enfrento al ser,Phillipe apuntaba también mas no quería herir a la niña, Dean y Dj arremetieron a su vez mas era inútil era demasiado fuerte

-mamaaaaa!-volvia a llamar mi hija y en ese momento, sus poderes comenzaron a despertar, sus ojos se volvieron color rojo y mi misma energía asesina, rodeaba a mi bebita, los seres la miraban con asombro, era a ella a quien querían, Logan dio una puñalada al ser que hizo liberar a mi hija, Dean abrazo a su hermana pidiéndole

-tranquila, shhh, no sucede nada, Allysa…

Ella respiraba muy rápidamente, se estaba convirtiendo como yo

-Allysa!mirame…mírame..soy tu hermano, y no voy a dejar que te descontroles-

Ella sonreía de manera diabloica diciendo…"Ucide…"

-No!-grito DJ abrazándola también-no dejaremos que te descontroles!-

Mi bebita se levanto aun con Dean y su sobrino deteniéndola cuando de pronto, una luz cegadora los ilumino, el Rey había llegado y comenzaba la batalla contra los seres, el domo crujio de forma espeluznante y se abrió dándonos paso, yo corri hacia donde sentía la energía de mi niña, tenia que traerla de vuelta, sabia lo doloroso de una transformación y no quería que mi dulce bebe pasara por eso, Phillipe jalo a DJ protegiéndolo ya que uno de los seres lo jalaba para llevárselo con el , Dean protegia a su hermana y a Cass,mas los enemigos lo jalaban sin piedad, Poseidon llego justo a tiempo para quitarlo de en medio, yo cargue a mi nena y la abrace con fuerza

-aquí esta mamá Allysa! Ya estas con mami!

Mi nena aun respiraba muy rápido, abri los botones de mi camisa y la pegue a mi como cuando era una bebita para que sintiera mi energía, era la única manera de traerla de vuelta

-shhhh, ya preciosa, no pasa nada, mamá no dejara que nadie separe a su bebe de mi-

Poseidon cargo a Dean protegiéndonos a mi hija y a mi, luchando aun contra el enemigo mientras teribles descargas de armas sonaban en derredor

Allysa poco a poco comenzó a calmarse al oir mi voz, sus hermosos ojos dejaron de estar color rojo sangre y volvieron a tener su bellísima tonalidad azul, comenzó a despertar y me sonrio lindamente

-mami!-dijo feliz

Yo la atraje mas a mi besándola

-si tesoro, aquí estoy, sabes que tu mami siempre cuidara de ti

-sabia que vendrías por mi-

Fere llego hasta Phillipe pegándolo hacia el

-Mére-dijo el rubio sin dejar de disparar-

El seco conde se olvido de la pelea y abrazo a su niño besándolo

-te amo muchísimo moi ange-

El pequeño sonrio aun en la batalla

-lo se

-pero estoy enojado contigo!

-porque?-pregunto asustado

-te disparo ese tal Dean!tendremos sesiones dobles de entrenamiento esta semana-

-pero méreee!-

-odio ese tono y lo sabes, me recuerdas a tus hermanos-le regaño su madre sonriendo

El Rey cubrió con su magia el lugar e hizo que todos los seres fueran en ese instante evaporados, Jean Carlo sello la entrada y la calma volvió de nuevo

Deuce corrió por su hijo besándolo

-estas bien campeón?

-si papá-

-me alegro tanto!ven…vamos con mamá que esta muy preocupada-

Y salio con su hijo en brazos, Poseidon beso a nuestra bebe y ella paso sus bracitos por su cuello

-mi hermosa bebita..estas bien?

-si papito-respondio ella escondiendo su carita en su papi, yo cargue a mi pollito besándolo con devoción

-mami estaba preocupada por ti-dije acariciándole su hermoso rostro, el me sonrio picaro sacando la bandera de su uniforme

-pero mira mamita…gane!

-ese es mi niño-sonreia tomando su carita-

El Rey se acercaba analizando el lugar de donde habían salido los enemigos

-entraron por abajo-dijo Phillipe analizando la tierra

-eso no es posible, yo estaba cuidando los acueductos-respondia Brian-

-moi ange jamas se equivoca-respondio Fere acercándose, mientras Jean Carlo besaba a su hijo

-estas bien cariño?

-si papá-sonreia el rubio-

El monarca se acordó de su nieto y lo busco

-Logan?

El guapísimo niño se acercaba cojeando

-si abuelo?

-estas herido?

-no…estoy bien

Mas el Rey no era muy fácil de convencer y se acerco a revisar a su nieto

-te dispararon?

-estoy bien-

-Logan

El príncipe se arremango el pantalón y una horrible herida estaba en su muslo derecho

-me descuide por un segundo

Steve miro hacia donde yo tenia a mis hijos conmigo, cargaba a Allysa quien estaba pegada a mi y Dean nos contaba lo sucedido

-jamas te distraigas por nadie-le regaño

Logan solo asintio obediente

-debo llevarte a casa, tu madre quiere verte-

Coloco su mano en la herida de su nieto y de pronto,había sanado por completo

-no quiero escuchar la letania de Jeffrey si te llevo herido ,anda…vamos

-verdad que mi hijo es odioso?-pregunto con burla Fere, Logan solo le hizo una mueca grosera por meterse con su madre y acompaño a su abuelo

-quiero un informe completo de quien dejo entrar a la Talamasca, burlaron a mis mejores hombres y eso no debe volver a suceder…esta claro?-

Los Reservoir Dogs asintieron obedientes, los habían burlado y su líder no estaba nada contento

Obviamente la fiesta se termino ahí mismo, los perros se habían repartido la investigación y mi esposo los acompaño,lleve a mis hijos a casa para que descansaran, Pelope me acompaño, Greg no quería inmiscuirlo y Poseidon no quería que estuviera solo, llegamos a la mansión y el griego decidio primero revisarla, en cuanto supo que estaba todo en orden, entre con mis pequeños

-a donde fue papá?-pregunto Dean

-a cumplir ordenes del Rey-

-no va a venir a casa?-quiso saber mi hija preocupada

Mis pequeños no están acostumbrados a estar sin su padre, se ponían nerviosos cuando el estaba lejos, inclusive cuando viajaba de negocios íbamos con Poseidon, jamas pasaba una noche fuera de casa y mis niños estaban acostumbrados a su amor, tanto como yo

-papá volverá pronto-sonrei tranquilizándolos- ahora vamos arriba a tomar un baño

-pero mami!

-vamos cachorros-sonrio Pelope-hagan caso a mamá y dense una ducha que se ven horribles-

-no es cierto-sonrio Allysa-

-en verdad que no miento! Creo que ambos se ven como para echarlos a la basura, anda Dean, yo te acompañare a tu habitación mientras tu mami va con nuestra princesa-

-ok, vale-

Agradeci a mi amigo y subimos con los niños, jarvis esperaba ordenes y mande

-cierra todas las puertas, coloca las alarmas, nadie entra y vigila hasta que Poseidon regrese

El asintió y se dirigio a cumplir lo que le pedia

Phillipe iba en el auto con sus padres, Jean Carlo manejaba mientras Fere iba de muy mal humor

-si tan solo supiéramos quien es el nuevo senescal!-

-Es poderoso-acepto su esposo

-mira que habernos burlado! Esa es una gran afrenta-

-nos estamos enfrentando a fuerzas difíciles cariño-

-somos vampiros Jean Carlo, nada hay mas poderoso que nosotros-respondio con desden el conde

-mére?-interrumpio el niño

-dime moi ange

-puedo decir algo?

-tienes hambre?-pregunto su padre

-no, no es eso…

-quieres ir a casa?-

-eso es obvio pero se que no iremos , es con respecto a lo que sucedió en el salón-

-te disculparas porque ese tal Dean te gano?-cuestiono su madre con desden, el jovencito no hizo mas que resoplar molesto- fallaste mon ange

-ya lo se

-eso ameritara el doble de entrenamiento

-eso también lo se!-

-no debe volver a pasar, nunca, te quedo claro?-

-muy claro, tan claro que no me has dejado hablar de que quiero-

-mis disculpas…que pasa?-

-ustedes esperaban que la Talamasca atacara no es asi?

-en efecto-dijo el gascon- por eso vigilábamos-

-pero acaso han pensado…y que tal que ellos ya estaban dentro del salón?

Tanto Fere como su marido se miraron uno al otro y dando vuelta en u al auto, volvieron sobre el camino

-hay un jodido traidor entre la RAD-reclamo con desden Fere

-no apresuremos las cosas-sugirio Jean

-moi ange jamas se equivoca-Alberto tomo el iphone y llamo mandando-RD…regresen al salón!

Yo estaba duchando a mi pequeña, estaba en la tina en un relajante baño de burbujas mientras yo estoy en una silla a lado de ella pensando en lo sucedida, ella jugaba con sus muñecas al igual que Dean que estaba en su baño con Pelope cuidándolo

-ya llegaría papá?-pregunta de nuevo

-aun no, creo yo, tu tio Greg no me ha mandado mensaje-

-fue con el?

-estan juntos-

Dean solo asentia aun nada convencido

-odio a la Talamasca-dijo decidido-

-si pollo…todos la odiamos-

-iban a llevarse a Allysa

-y siempre lo evitaremos-le prometio el tartarense-

-cuando tengas a tu bebe, tio, prometo que lo cuidare muy bien!-

Pelope sonrio con melancolía

-no tengo bebes cachorro

-dije que cuando los tengas, que va a ser pronto-

Nuestro amigo miro extrañado a pollito

-porque dices eso?

Mi hijo sonrio mirándolo y diciendo

-tu confía en mi tio Pelope…y veras que tarde o temprano tendras a tu bebe contigo-

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
